Orpheus' Journal
by Orpheus Kidwell
Summary: Just a bunch of ideas I had. Tell me what you think and if I get enough positive reviews I'll turn it into a story. Rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Orpheus' Journal**

**As the Wheel Turns**

**Hello all! I would like to bring forth my journal of ideas for you to vote on when I decide to release another story. Votes are made by reviews.**

**This one is a Naruto/Wheel of Time crossover. Apparently there are four stories in this crossover realm... all abandoned. That's what gave me the idea for this.**

The Wheel of Time turns and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In one Age, called the Fourth Age by some, an Age yet to come, an Age long past, a wind rose upon the misty isles of the Land of Water. The wind was not the beginning. There are no beginnings or endings on the Wheel of Time, but it was _a _beginning.

The wind flew west and south, carrying a small amount of the mist for miles until the fog was completely lost over the vast distance that the gust traveled. Southward the gale blew, past miles and miles of ocean, over uninhabited isles, and straight past volcanoes that gave birth to those islands.

Onward it went, until the wind flew over the small island of Nami no Kuni, an island that had only a single village, named Nami just as the country was, named after the waves that constantly hit the shores. It hit the folk of the island, a once proud race that was descended from a people once called the Sea Folk in another time, another Age. These people were oppressed and being slowly killed by a strange dictator whom they had no hope against, for the people that were born from the great Sea Folk were hopeless as their leader, a simple fisherman born with the heart of his ancestors, had been killed not one year ago by this despot, by Gatō.

From here, the wind began to blow westward, giving up on the southward route. Onward it flew over the channel between Nami no Kuni and Hi no Kuni. Hi no Kuni, which was the biggest country, or perhaps second-biggest, as Kaze no Kuni was either a close second or leading by a small margin. Straight through villages and forests it blew... over hills and valleys... through civilians hair and past the running shinobi of the most powerful nation in the world.

Finally, the wind reached a village that was in the center of a large forest... the village known by all as Konohagakure no Sato...

The wind soared over this village and seemed to gather itself right at the highest point in the village, over the mountain where four faces sat. The faces of the four leaders of the great village, each was known as a Hokage. The strongest in the village... kings in their power and unbeatable warriors in their strength. Atop the head of the fourth one sat a boy, and the wind blew straight through his hair.

Uzumaki Naruto brushed his hand through his hair as he felt the wind brush over him. The boy sat in a meditative position atop the stone head of the man he had seen as his idol, father, and most hated enemy at different points in his life... his short life... so full of betrayal and pain...

He was an even six feet tall at his age of sixteen with bright blue eyes and spiked, sun-golden hair, two bangs framing his face. He wore a long-sleeve shirt, pants and a knee-length trench coat, all black. The trench coat had a large circle of black and white separated by a sinuous line on its back. On his right hip was a single black sheathe with a long, Chinese-style dragon of silver on both sides and the hilt of the katana was visible, an onyx cross with a single blood-red ruby in the center.

Naruto inhaled deeply, taking in the air of the village. This would be the last time he did so for a long time. He would be leaving Konoha today... the day before the genin exam was to be taken.

For the last twelve years, he had been preparing for just this moment. For when his true destiny could begin. His sensei, all of them, had been helping him for today.

The blonde then felt a tug on his mind and knew one of his sensei was temporarily materializing from his soulscape. He was very much in tune with the One Source, so much that the Wheel of Time bent to his will sometimes and with that power he forcefully yanked a few individuals from the time of his first sensei to help him better himself and for his future plans.

"Naruto, we must be going now. Any longer and the ANBU may see you while on patrol." Another tug and a second person was there. The first had been male, the second was female.

"Rand is right. We must be going now." Naruto turned around and regarded the pair with calm before nodding.

"Of course Rand, Moraine Sedai. My apologies." The two faded away even as Naruto reached out for _saidin _and molded Spirit into a Gateway for Skimming. One last glance at the village was all he took before getting onto the platform which looked like the Uzumaki clan symbol.

When he came back, it would be to make Konoha a part of his empire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darth Maelstrom**

**Naruto/Star Wars crossover**

"The Second Round of these Chūnin Exams will now take place." Jōnin Yamanak Inoichi said while in front of the group of prospective Chūnin "To recap the rules are to get both a Heaven and Earth scroll to the tower in the middle Forest of Death within five days. Head to a gate and when you hear a horn blare the gates will open. From there there are no more rules and no interventions."

The genin scattered, not knowing just how dangerous the Forest of Death really was.

**Sith Temple**

A single boy sat in the lotus position within the dojo of the Sith Temple. He had his eyes closed and palms facing upwards as they rested on his knees. He wore black hakama pants, a black shirt and an open, hooded, black robe with the hood down. His spiky hair was blonde with streaks of black within and his skin was pale, nearly that of a corpse. On each foot he wore black sandals with black bandages wrapped around foot and leg up to his knees. He looked only eight years old.

The room he was in had a wooden floor and walls with cube-like objects on shelves along each wall. The floor had what appeared to be scorch and slash marks as well as glowing blue markings all over.

The boy heard a horn sounding from far off. No... he felt it. He felt the horn blare, gates open and a mass of energy signatures coming into the Forest. _His _Forest.

"It has begun." He heard a silky voice proclaime calmly. "I want heads. Keep whatever else, you still need chakra training anyhow."

The boy's eyes opened to show amber irises. "Yes, Master Revan." The boy spoke in a language none but the two could understand on this planet. Solarian, the language of the man's home planet, was nothing like Elemental.

"Do not fail, Naruto." The boy stood and a cylindrical object flashed within his robe before it flapped back.

"I shall not, Master." The boy said as he walked past the man and out of the Sith Temple. Revan smirked.

"I do not doubt you." He said as the boy was out of earshot. "With your strength, I would be more worried for the proctor if he came along."

With Naruto, he calmly made his way through the forest. His steps were even and deliberate as he made his way toward a group of signatures he deemed relatively strong, for non-Sith that is.

The boy remembered how this all began a little over three years back.

**Flashback Begin**

Naruto awoke from his dreamless sleep with a yawn and looked around the room he was in. "Where am I?" He wondered. How did he get here anyways? He remembered the matron yesterday at the orphanage... she had kicked him out. "Stupid old crone." He said spitefully. "Everyone's always shoving their stupid problems on me and blaming me for everything." He mumbled. What happened next?

Then the matron had told him something about a fox? "The Kyūbi, that's right. She tried to scare me... that witch had no idea I already met the fox. Or the deal we struck..." The blonde smirked. That deal was so very useful. The two of them harbored a hatred for those who harmed them... so they formed an alliance of sorts.

The Kyūbi would teach Naruto about different things from within his mindscape. Those included Demon Arts, Fox Arts, bijū techniques, Demon Seals, Hell and Demon Release Jutsu, illusions as well as out-of-battle skills such as psychology, healing, manipulations and several other fox also unlocked Naruto's bloodlines from both sides of his family with those being his mother's Chakra Chains and his father's Swift Release. In exchange, Naruto had to only do three things: eliminate the Uchiha clan ASAP, destroy Konoha and free the fox.

He really had no qualms about it.

The best part was that one night in the outside world- which is when he trained for three nights every week- was actually three in the mindscape. He had met the Kyūbi on his fourth birthday during a beating from the older boys that knocked him unconscious. From that point on, Naruto was happy to sell his soul to darkness if it gave him power. And that's how it worked because only a demon could use Demon Arts so Kyūbi naturally gave up one tail of its chakra to Naruto, changing him to a Hanyō. His physical features wouldn't show- being crimson eyes with slitted pupils, fox ears and however many tails he had- until he was thirteen though.

Right now, the six year old Naruto had an extra two and a half years on others his age as far as his mind went even though he was still physically six. He shook that remembrance away though as he tried to remember more.

"She kicked me out and then..." Naruto growled. "Then the bastard civilians began to chase me. They were going to beat me and probably kill me." He was definitely mad. "I escaped though. That gate I climbed led to a forest and I lost them. Then... I found that building... the temple."

It was a building of stone with vines grown over it hid between some close-growing trees. He saw it and felt a dark source of energy coming from inside and headed within. The archway that led inside had a sign over it in some language the Kyūbi knew but he didn't. It said 'Sith Temple' or something like that. Whatever a Sith was.

So he decided to explore it and find anything useful. There were many rooms and in one he had found three cube-like objects of the deepest blood-red. Kyūbi said they were holocrons and a technology far beyond the Elemental Nations. The Demon World had them, for sure, as well as some mortal planets. The fox explained how they worked and Naruto activated them and to the Demon Lord's astonishment they were from three of the most feared mortals of the universe to live. When Naruto was told what made Darth Bane, Darth Maul and Darth Sidious famed well... he decided to seal the holocrons for later in a scroll.

Later, he found the room the dark energy originated from. There was a 'stasis chamber' (Kyūbi's term for it) that looked like a black coffin with glass on the top showing a body within. The body seemed to be a sleeping man who had black hair, pale skin and wore black robes in pristine condition.

So Naruto had decided to open the chamber, but only after sleeping first.

**Flashback End**

And he had opened it. The man inside was Darth Revan, a Sith Lord from Solaron- a planet of humans that apparently didn't age past twenty-five ad never became sick meaing they could only die in battle- who immediately used some technique to force Naruto to the ground. The man sensed something in him though... hatred and a deep connection with the Dark Side of the Force stronger than he ever felt before.

That was the only reason Naruto still lived, but he was glad. Thanks to Master Revan, he now was much stronger than any Chūnin and probably Tokubetsu Jōnin as well. He hadn't even begun his chakra or yōkai training either. Once he had the Dark Side, chakra and yōkai down though... plus his Chains and Swift Release... he would be unstoppable.

He found himself reach the trio he wished to find and smirked. They were from Konoha.

**"How delightful, kit." **Kyūbi said from within. The blonde couldn't help but agree as he reached into his robe and pulled out a cylindrical tube that was silver in color. He used one of the two chakra skills he had to mold Lightning and Wind chakra within himself and vibrate the molecules within himself so quickly he literally disappeared in speed and reappeared behind one of them.

The other two saw an eight year old appear behind their teammate with something akin to a sword with a cylindrical hilt and a glowing crimson blade just as said teammate's head rolled to the ground. The blonde turned his head slightly to regard them with distaste. "Pitiful."

This got them angry and they shot forward, kunai in hand to kill the punk when suddenly golden chains shot from the kids back and the one on the left had his heart pierced by them while another wrapped around the other's throat. Almost contemptuously, Naruto had his chains crush one's throat and rip the other in two horizontally from the chest.

The chains were gone and the Uzumaki used the force to pull heads from bodies before he opened a scroll and sealed all three inside. Searching their corpses brought nothing of importance besides their thirty kunai and fifty shuriken apiece. None had scrolls on them and not a single one had brought ryō to the Forest. So he left.

The Sith-in-training would be hunting for awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Maelstrom**_

_**Naruto/Teen Titans crossover**_

Fifteen year old Uzumaki Naruto stood in the Valley of the End atop the stone head of Senju Hashirama. The teenage shinobi stood at 6'1" with the spikes of golden hair atop his head adding another three inches, two bangs framing his tanned face with three whiskers on each cheek and two purple, ringed eyes. His Konoha hitai-ite sat on his forehead, keeping his mane of spikes back and showing a layer of frost on the steel plate. Around Naruto's neck sat the Shodaime's necklace and a silvery-blue snowflake medallion. His clothes consisted of a black kimono tied with a white obi and black hakama pants. On his left hip sat two katana, each specially made according to an ancient Uzumaki scroll. Across his back sat the impressive blade of Kubikiribōcho, showing glowing blue seals all over it. Instead of shinobi sandals, he wore a pair of black leather boots with steel on the bottom and a storage seal that allowed him to use a knife hidden in the front of the boot.

Across the Valley stood one Uchiha Sasuke, his fellow member of Team 7 along with Hyūga Hinata under Hatake Kakashi. The Uchiha had his most contemptuous glare set on the blonde Uzumaki. Sasuke stood just two inches below Naruto with his fully matured Sharingan spinning all three tomoe rapidly. His Konoha hitai-ite was still across his forehead, holding back his own hair in the style of a duck's rear. He wore his usual clothes of a blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, white arm warmers, white shorts, a ninja pouch on his right leg, and blue shinobi sandals.

"Under orders of Hokage-sama, you are to come back to Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke. I am authorized to use force if necessary, anything to ensure a clan heir does not fall into hands of an enemy village, under Article III of Senju Hashirama's Konoha Protection Act. Do not force me to kill you, Sasuke."

"Tch. Do not think yourself on the level of an elite Uchiha, Naruto. You're just a lowly clanless nobody with no hope of ever coming to my level. Of Team Dōjutsu, I am the greatest. The weakling Hinata is nothing, and even you cannot compare to me, despite the Rinnegan's many abilities." Despite himself, Naruto laughed loudly.

"Seriously? Do you really think that? Uchiha, you're even more arrogant than I could've imagined. I've had my eyes longer than you, by many years, and many only thought my dōjutsu a myth, a legend akin to that of Kami, Oni and the Shinigami. I am no god myself, but if you honestly believe that the Sharingan, which the Rikudō Sennin's son had, is stronger than the eyes of the Sage himself, the man who created the moon, separated the Jūbi and the bijū themselves, at least Kyūbi that is, consider a father, then you are truly insane. If it is your wish to die, then come, Uchiha-sama, come and test to see whose eyes are truly greater." 

Sasuke smirked. "It is you who will die, Uzumaki!" Sasuke shot through handseals **"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" **He shot out several fireballs of varying sizes at Naruto who smiled and held up his hand. **"Tendō: Shinra Tensei." **The fireballs disappeared in a wave of some unseen force. Sasuke growled at this and disappeared in a shunshin, one of the many jutsu he's copied thus far, behind Naruto and launched a spinning kick to his head, which the blonde ducked under and flipped onto the water down below.

"Come, Uchiha. Prove the might of an Uchiha elite."

"DIE!" Sasuke launched himself down to the water, throwing kunai down at Naruto. **"Kage Kunai Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Twenty kunai soon became hundreds that would be inescapable.

**"Hyōton: Hyōshōheki no Jutsu!" **Naruto, using the Rinnegan's ability to use all elements and sub-elements, slammed his palms to the lake and froze the water into a large dome surrounding him. All the kunai embedded themselves into the ice dome. Sasuke landed just outside the dome itself as the dome melted into water and all the kunai dropped into the water. "Thank Kami for my Rinnegan's ability to copy sub-elemental ninjutsu." Uchiha growled as his Sharingan spun faster.

"I will destroy you Uzumaki!" He shot through more handseals as his Curse Mark covered his body in black markings. **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **Sasuke spat out a house-sized fireball of black and red fire straight at the blonde jinchūriki. Said Uzumaki performed a sealless shunshin of all five elements in a vortex formation and appeared on the other side of the lake.

"The Joukai no Juinjutsu (Cursed Seal of Heaven), eh? With the added strength of Orochimaru, you may just be on my level. After decoding Anko's, I already know the basics of what yours should do, Uchiha. That leaves me with only one option."

"One final blow to decide the winner, Uzumaki. **Chidori!" **Naruto sighed as Sasuke formed a **Chidori **of purple and black lightning after he reached his Level Two form. Naruto's Rinnegan copied the jutsu, minus the obvious dark energy it contained, and held out one hand. In it a normal Rasengan begun to form before the orb turned green with static lightning sparking along it and three rings of small pebbles, red fire, and clear water formed as well. Along the outside of the orb was a black halo of Yin energy whereas the core of the orb itself had a large globe of Yang chakra.

**"Rinneton: Rinnerasengan!" **Naruto shouted as the two ran forward and the yōkai enhanced lightning hit the quickly rotating Rasengan and the two battled for dominance.

"You won't win, Uzumaki."

"I cannot lose, Uchiha. I have too much at stake already." Naruto grinned slightly. "The curse of being a jinchūriki, I suppose." Sasuke growled and pushed more on his side as Naruto did the same.

It was then that they noticed something strange, the Shodaime's necklace around Naruto's neck began giving off a strange, green glow that was slowly increasing. "Useless light tricks won't work on me, Naruto." Sasuke declared.

Though perplexed, Naruto smiled. "Worth a shot right?" **What is this? The necklace has never done this before… What could it mean…**

On and on they pushed. Naruto, using his sensory abilities, was able to detect their audience in the form of Kakashi on one side and Kabuto on the other. Minutes more they struggled on and Temari, Gaara, and Kankurō also showed up, probably as backup he didn't need for the Sound Five, which had fallen easily to his Rikudō Kage Bunshin, who also were around, holding Orochimaru's bodyguards in the foliage around the Valley of the End. Naruto sensed his last teammate, Hinata, also with Kakashi.

Minutes more with their struggle, and the light glowing brighter. The amount of chakra they were using cleared the animals from the area and the light now was encasing the two opponents and everyone in a 500-meter radius inside a dome of green light. Naruto and Sasuke were glaring, Rinnegan to Sharingan, at each other with the utmost hate as sweat glistened from their bodies and they were nearing chakra exhaustion. "This ends now, Uchiha." Naruto promised as his Rinnegan became crimson with the still ever-present six rings and his body was suddenly encased in a light red cloak of chakra. **"Rinneton: Kyūbi Rinnerasengan!" **And after this happened, the light green dome suddenly rippled before everything in the dome became black to those present.

**Jump City, California, USA**

If anyone had been watching the lone rock just outside Jump City at midnight they would have noticed a distinct blackness among the night, a distortion in the otherwise clear sky over said rock that in the near future would be home to a large T-shaped tower. Out of said distortion, a blur was shot out, right onto the rock itself. The blur was a blonde-haired, violet-eyed teenager dressed in all black with two katana and a large zanbatō strapped to his back, Uzumaki Naruto. In coming months he would realize that he was no longer in the Elemental Nations, that Shinobi no longer existed (save for himself and those transported with him) and that his purpose now changed, since no one here knew anything of the Bijū.

In Jump City, Naruto had a clean slate, he would come to realize.

**Original Jutsu**

**Kage Kunai Bunshin no Jutsu- Shadow Kunai Clone Technique. The user clones a kunai with chakra in a manner similar to the Kage Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu. C-rank.**

**Hyōton: Hyōshōheki no Jutsu- Ice Release: Ice Crystal Wall Technique. The user creates a wall or dome of ice. B-rank.**

**Rinneton: Rinnerasengan- Samsara Release: Samsara Spiraling Sphere. Using the Rinnegan's ability to access all seven elemental natures, Naruto creates a Rasengan and loads all seven chakras in it. The result is a green Rasengan of air with static electricity sparking along it with three rings of clear water, red fire, and small pebbles. Around it is a black halo of Yin chakra that draws all energy, chakra and nature energy, into it and it has a core of bright white Yang energy that releases the energy the Yin halo draws in after changing it to the five elemental natures, feeding the technique without using any chakra from the user. Borderline S-rank.**

**Rikudō Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Six Paths Shadow Clone Technique. Naruto creates six Kage Bunshin, each with one Path of the Rinnegan. B-rank.**

**Rinneton: Kyūbi Rinnerasengan- Samara Release: Nine-Tails Samsara Spiraling Sphere. Naruto adds the Kyūbi's chakra to the Rinneton: Rinnerasengan, increasing its power immensely and making it purely destructive. S-rank. Requires One-Tailed Chakra Cloak.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Master of Both Keys**_

_**Naruto/Kingdom Hearts crossover**_

**Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!**

On a certain world, going through the katas of his personal style of kenjutsu was a teenage boy.

**"Blizzard!"**

Practicing… refining his skills for the Mark of Mastery.

**Slash. Spin. Jump. Vertical Slash. Sweep Kick. Lunge.**

It was the one test he wanted to pass… the one thing he needed to do so that he could finally get off this world. So that he could go to other ones and find out who he was… where he came from.

**Double Slash. High Spinning Kick. Roll. Lunge.**

Master Eraquas had been kind and taken him in… taught him the ways of the Wielder… he had helped the boy since he first awoke here with no memories when he was 13. That had been three years ago.

**Jump. Throw both Blades. Diving Kick. Catch the Blades.**

For that… the boy was eternally grateful.

He stopped his katas and sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. The boy stood at a bit over 6'1" with spiky golden locks adding an extra three inches to that height and two sun-kissed bangs framing his tanned face that held two orbs of the purest cerualean for eyes and three marks not unlike a fox's whiskers under them. He was dressed in a black shirt with long sleeves and black hakama pants, a leather strap went diagonally across his chest with a white sash crossing over it, and together they held an oddity among the Wielders, a strange brown gourd with black markings that held sand of all things. Naruto didn't understand it himself… but Master said he had arrived with it.

So he always wore it, just in case he ever remembered something about it. He didn't, but in his second year here, he had a strange idea. If magic could make things appear from nowhere, then couldn't it also control things that already existed? Especially with his own element…

Whereas Master held the Light Element, Aqua had Water, Terra, Earth, and Ventus had Air, Naruto himself had two. One on each Keyblade, which was another unique trait among Wielders. Naruto's left-handed Keyblade was named Redemption and the right was called Dawn of Twilight.

**(Look up Redemption and Dawn of Twilight Keyblades on Google for their description, as Keyblades are too hard to describe.) **

Redemption had the Element of Ice, and Dawn of Twilight had the Element of Chaos, an element that changed changed the very laws of nature and allowed Naruto to do amazing things, though if he wasn't careful, he'd hurt himself or his friends.

Using Chaos magic, he had figured out a way to move the sand to his will by moving Dawn of Twilight… though he sure as hell didn't know where he got it, he knew it would be useful someday.

"Naruto?" The blonde turned quickly, dematerializing Redemption and Dawn of Twilight with a thought to see the beautiful Aqua. She had short, layered blue hair that fell just past her ears and deep blue eyes, and stood at just two inches above him, being one year older. Her clothes consisted of a blue shirt with silver floral designs down the sides, two purple straps that crossed over her relatively large chest connected by a silver charm that looked like a mini-keyblade of sorts, white sleeves that weren't connected to her shirt, a white belt with purple cloth flowing down the sides of her legs, very short shorts, black socks that went past her knees and pointed black boots.

"Yes, Aqua?" Naruto asked with a small smile. He felt her worry. It wasn't a guess, he could literally feel it. That was another of his strange attributes… the ability to detect emotions and energy, but it only seemed to be those negative ones. Lies, greed, anger, hatred, sadness, malicious intent, regret, worry… he felt all of those and more if someone felt them.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep this up. I know you want to find out about your past… but you'll never make Master if you hurt yourself the day before the test." The whiskered blonde sighed and nodded.

"You're right Aqua… as usual." She smiled, and that smile made the blonde's heart quicken. Aqua was beautiful… and so kind. She acted like an overprotective older sister to them at times, and like a caring mother other times. Then there were times she became a teenage girl, when she lost her overprotectiveness in lieu for a personality that seemed… fierce. In the back of his head, Naruto always felt she reminded him of someone from his past… but who?

The bluenette looked at her blonde friend with a small smile. Sometimes he would just begin thinking, and Naruto's plans always ended up either very funny, or absolutely brilliant. He would make Master for sure, she knew it. He came up with grand plans on the fly, and they almost always succeeded, but never in the way someone besides him would imagine. Master said that was a trait of his Chaos element, being able to find a coherence in the darkest, most confusing situation. It was an element close to the Darkness though, and that meant he had to be careful, or he might stray too far into evil.

Aqua shook from her musings and looked back at the blonde with her soft smile, before grabbing his arm. He looked at her questioningly. Aqua blushed a light shade of pink, but spoke. "Come on, we have to get to the top of the hill. Tonight's the meteor shower, remember?" Naruto nodded.

"Right. Ven and Terra are waiting for us then?"

"Probably. Let's go." Naruto nodded and let her lead him, as she still hadn't let go of his arm. They walked up the trail and only a little bit before they got there did the pair seem to notice their predicament and she let go suddenly, blushing darker than before. The blonde was blushing equally and they made the last half a minute trip in silence until they came up to the top of a hill, with a cliff on the edge that leads to a drop-off. Ven is already sitting on the edge with Terra beside him, leaning against a white pillar, both have their backs to the newly arrived duo.

Aqua sees Naruto gain a mischievous glint to his eyes and just knows something's going to… **"Chaos Magic: Illusion of Dreams!" **Never mind…

Terra and Ven suddenly jump up, wide-eyed as they look down the cliff and back up… right into the grinning form of Naruto and slightly smiling Aqua.

They turn and Terra glares at the blonde while Ventus starts laughing too.

Terra is two inches taller than Aqua with brown hair spiked down the middle and brown eyes on his light tan face. He is wearing a tight black short-sleeved shirt that emphasizes his muscles with two red straps crossed over his chest in an X, on his left arm is a piece f armor and he is wearing tan hakama pants with brown and gold pointed boots poking from beneath them.

Ventus, on the other hand, is a messy-haired dirty blonde with blue eyes and lighter skin, standing well under a feet beneath the other Wielders. He wears a white and grey shirt with a piece of armor on his left shoulder, dark brown and white baggy pants, and black, grey and gold boots on his feet.

"Naruto!" Terra not quite yells. "Don't do that!"

"Ah, leave him alone, Terra. It was all a joke, right?" The blonde smirks at the youngest of Eraquas' students.

"That's exactly right, Ven. Lighten up, will you?" He glances over at the bluenette of their group. "See, Aqua thought it was funny, giggling like a schoolgirl over there." She heard that and blushed lightly before lightly punching him.

"Oh, shut it. So how long have you two been up here?" She asks Terra and Ven.

Terra smirks. "Ven over here fell asleep watching the meteor shower, good thing Naruto didn't see that…" the youngest of their number shivered at that.

"Never again will I do that. Falling asleep where Naruto can see is a bad idea."

"What happens when you do that? I'm sure Naruto's never done anything to me while I was asleep." Aqua commented, taking a thinking pose.

"Of course not, everyone knows you two are like… madly in love!" Ven stated with a smirk at their blushing.

"Yeah!" Terra joined in. "I'm surprised you two haven't gone and made-out behind Master's back, the way you look at each other…" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and the pair blushed even harder.

"Sh-shut up!" Naruto protested while Aqua seemed to be on the verge of materializing her Keyblade. "Just focus on being ready for your Mark of Mastery Exam tomorrow." This seemed to break Aqua from her thoughts and she smiled brightly.

"That reminds me!" She pulled out four star charms, one blue, green, red, and yellow. "With our Exam tomorrow, I made these good luck charms!" She tosses the red one to Terra, green to Ven, and yellow to Naruto.

"I get one too?" Ventus asks.

"Of course, one for each of us…" she smiles and looks up at the stars. "Somewhere out there, there's a tree with a fruit shaped like this that represents an unbreakable connection. So long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Technically… I think they're supposed to be made of seashells, but I did the best with what I had."

"Oy… you are such a girl sometimes…" Terra said in exasperation.

"What do you mean 'sometimes'?" She asked dangerously.

"So… they're not real good luck charms?" Ven asked dejectedly.

"Don't be silly, Ven." Naruto said. "Luck is what you make of it. Plus, Aqua is the best at this kind of thing."

"I worked a little magic on it, Ven."

"Really, what kind?"

Aqua raised her own 'Wayfinder' up high. "An unbreakable connection." Naruto smiled as Ven looked at his own with wonder.

Terra felt the need to speak up just then. "Well, tomorrow's the Exam. Who's up for a spar?" Ven materialized his Keyblade, Wayward Wind, as Terra's own Earthshaker came into his hand.

Naruto jumped back from where they were to allow them space to battle.

Ven rushed at Terra with his superior speed as he held Wayward Wind in a backhand way and launched a flurry of slashes at the taller Terra who blocked each strike with his much longer Keyblade. Ven duck-rolled underneath the horizontal slash that Terra just sent his way and then he threw his Keyblade right at Terra. Terra batted it back at Ven, who caught it, and then jumped up high and attempted to bring his Earthshaker down atop Ven. Knowing he couldn't block that without injury, Ventus jumped to the side and then raised his Keyblade. **"Aero!" **Terra was suddenly caught in a small twister of air and fell to his back before flipping himself back up.

Ven threw his Keyblade once more… only for Terra to smirk and catch it in his left hand. "No Keyblade, no battle. I win, Ven." The dirty blonde sighed. "Alright… Ven's Keyblade disappears into nothingness.

Naruto looks at Aqua. "Our turn?" She smiles.

"Alright. Let's go, Naruto." He grins and stands across from her as Terra and Ven are on the sidelines.

With an unseen signal, they each point their Keyblades at each other, Naruto's Redemption and Aqua's Rainfell, and shout as one **"Blizzard!" **The two bullets of ice collide and explode. Naruto rushes close to the magic using classmate of his, swinging both blades from the left horizontally and Aqua parries them before jumping back and **"Fire!" **she launched a fireball at him, only for him to cross both Keys of his in an X. **"Chaos-Ice Magic: Cutting Water Blade!" **As he slashed down with them, an X of water shot straight out and turned to steam as the fireball was put out.

The two Keyblade Wielders eyed each other wearily and Naruto switched Redemption to a backhand hold, with his Dawn of Twilight held in front of his, diagonally across his chest. Aqua's eyes widened at the stance and she put up a barrier in time to block his **"Chaos Magic: Sand Stream!" **The sand that left his gourd assaulted her barrier, but it held firm. The grains fell to the ground and Aqua jumped away, knowing he could control it at all times. "You can't beat me in magic, Naruto!" She exclaimed and pointed her Keyblade at him. **"Thunder!"**

The blonde dual Keyblade wielder made his own barrier that absorbed the spell and he held his two Keys parallel to the ground and each other as he pointed them at Aqua. **"Chaos-Ice Magic: Terrible Blizzard!" **Together, they created a ball of black ice that shot for Aqua, who blocked it with another barrier.

The two then stared at each other and used a more advanced technique, their shotlocks. **"Bubble Blast!" "Ice Needles!" **Aqua shot off magic bubbles and Naruto used an equal amount of icicles, each one blocking the other and canceling them out. Naruto twirled his blades as the techniques stopped and jumped high, coming down atop Aqua, who blocked with another barrier, then let it go before hitting Naruto's midsection with Rainfell, making him be thrown backwards.

"That's it, Aqua!" Naruto said with glee in his eyes. He always loved to battle for some reason… like he was born to. **"Blizzard! Anarchy!" **A ball of ice and a ball of black and red energy, which was the basic Chaos elemental spell, shot forth and a **"Blizzard!" **from Aqua blocked the ice as she blocked the chaos bullet with a barrier, but she was still thrown back from the backlash of its explosion.

The two mages stared each other down and coated their blades in their respective elements, ice for Rainfell and Redemption, and Chaos for Dawn of Twilight. "One last attack to decide it?" Naruto asked as he panted. The blue-haired Aqua nodded with a small smile and they rushed each other from opposite ends…

Naruto's blades were brought together, one atop the other, and the two Wielders gave one last swing at each other, ice and chaotic ice clashing in a slash of the respective elements, pushing their wills on each other's spells. Just when Aqua seemed to be winning, Naruto would come back and vice-versa…

Until they exploded in a burst of energy and knocked both Wielders back, before Chaos came into effect and they were sucked into the explosion after it ended, losing consciousness even as they hit the grassy floor, Aqua landing atop the blonde.

Terra and Ven went to their sides and the younger Apprentice whistled. "They are destructive. Good thing neither one has an affinity for Fire…" he said and then smiled. "Terra… how much embarrassment can we put them through if we got a picture of this?" The oldest of the apprenticed smirked as he saw Ventus pull out a small camera.

"Enough revenge on Naruto and his prankster ways, that's for sure. Do it, and maybe…" Terra's smirk widened and he used what little magic ability he had to cause the earth to create a soft blanket of grass and covered them in it. "Let's leave them here and see how bright their blushes are in the morning."

Ven laughed at that and they did just so, the oldest and youngest Apprentices heading off to their rooms to get some sleep before tomorrow.

Because after tomorrow… everything would change.

**Original Spells**

**Chaos Magic: Illusion of Dreams- Naruto casts an illusion that makes those affected see the most ridiculous thing that their imagination can come up with.**

**Chaos-Ice Magic: Cutting Water Blades- Naruto coats Redemption in Ice, and Dawn of Twilight in Chaos before crossing them in an X-formation. When he slashes down and separates his blades, the Chaos changes the Ice to Water sharp enough to cut stone and deflect steel and shoots off in two blades crossed in an X.**

**Chaos Magic: Sand Stream- Using his Chaos Magic, Naruto makes the sand in his gourd shoot off at a high speed.**

**Chaos-Ice Magic: Terrible Blizzard- Naruto mixes Ice and Chaos magic in the most basic way to create a shard of black ice more destructive than a regular Blizzard.**

**Ice Needles- One of Naruto's signature shotlocks where he launches a salvo of icicles.**

**Anarchy- The most basic Chaos spell, a ball of red and black energy that explodes upon impact and then sucks the surrounding people into where it had originally exploded.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Seeing the Darkness**_

_**Hyuuga!Byakugan!Naruto**_

One Hyuuga Hiashi was having a midmorning stroll on the day of the Kyuubi festival and thought nothing would happen today. He didn't believe today, the sixth anniversary of the Kyuubi attack, would be anything special. He didn't have even the smallest idea that today would forever change his life, his clan, and Konoha.

He was completely wrong and in for a surprise.

As he made his way through the streets of Konoha, idly noticing different stands with Kyuubi and Yondaime-themed games, treats, and the people setting up said stands, he heard a mob gathering and became curious. Usually, he wouldn't care, but he heard the name Uzumaki, and so he checked it out.

Uzumaki… that was a name he hadn't heard since his wife's best friend, Kushina. Hitomi, Kushina and Uchiha Mikoto were inseparable, until, of course, Kushina died six years ago, and then Hitomi three. While he wouldn't usually care about the Uzumaki, his uncle and the eldest of the Hyuuga Elders, Hyuuga Hido, his former lover was an Uzumaki, Uzumaki Miko, granddaughter of Uzumaki Mito, the wife of the Shodaime Hokage.

Hido had always said that there was a chance of Miko being pregnant during the Uzu Massacre, and if she had somehow escaped and given birth… well, that would be great. A Hyuuga descended from the Uzumaki and Senju? That would definitely help his clan. So he discreetly followed the mob, wondering why so many people would hate an Uzumaki. Didn't they realize how important that clan had been for Konoha? Stupid civilians.

The Uzumaki had done so much for this village. They had given the Shodaime Hokage the seal arrays needed to create jinchuuriki, designed the defense seals on the walls that absorbed chakra to defend against jutsu and keep people from walking up them, they had helped much in the First and Second Shinobi World Wars, before their near extinction during said war. The Uzumaki were also the original holders of the five most famous Contracts of Konoha… they gifted the Snake, Toad, Slug, Ape, and Dog Contracts to Konoha as part of the alliance, and they went out to clans, the Sarutobi gained the Ape and Toad (which was later gifted to Jiraiya by Hiruzen), the Senju got the Slug, the Hatake got the Dog, and the Hebi got the Snake. That clan sure were slippery as snakes and with their Dokuton (Poison Release) as well as immunity to poison, it was no wonder they received it. Too bad Orochimaru had to take it after their near destruction during the Third Shinobi World War, the few left weren't so bad.

But those were only the tip of the iceberg of the Uzumaki's influence in Konoha.

Hiashi was broke from his thoughts when he saw the mob had surrounded a boy, a blonde-haired, blue eyed boy with three whiskers on each cheek wearing a black shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on its back and black shorts. They were throwing things at him from all sides, stones, glass shards, shuriken, kunai, anything they could get their hands on really, even trash on the floor. IT was just…

He was dodging all of them, even ones that should be out of his range of sight, rather easily. Everywhere except… _'The Byakugan's blind spot!' _ He mentally yelled. From his vantage point, Hiashi activated his Byakugan and suddenly, the boy _'Uzumaki Naruto… the jinchuuriki.' _ His eyes lost their azure tint. Replacing them was a pair of very pale eyes rimmed red on the outermost edge of the iris and rimmed purple on the innermost edge. The only thing was... the vein bulges of the Byakugan were absent. Besides that though, it was obvious to Hiashi that he had the Hyuuga's eyes.

_'Could this be? IS he really… I must find out who put a Genjutsu on the boy's eyes… only one person would do that.' _ Hiashi finished his thoughts as he saw one of the civilians take out a rather rusty tanto and rush the six year old, ready to strike. In a swirl of leaves and dust, suddenly Hiashi was there, the blade caught in two of his fingers. The crowd was silent as they stared at one of the most powerful men in all of Konoha. "H-hiashi-sama…" One of them spoke, almost inaudibly.

"Leave, all of you. Before I punish you for the Third's Law." He commanded, and like cockroaches in light, they suddenly scattered, leaving Hiashi with the barely conscious boy. The Hyuuga Clan Head picked him up and soon, in another shunshin, was in front of the Hokage's secretary.

"Is Hokage-sama busy?" Hiashi asked her. She shook her head, not noticing Naruto in his arms, and signaled he could go. The Hyuuga sneered at her lack of respect and lack of vigilance for enemies. _'Idiot civilians.' _ He thought with disdain as he knocked on Hiruzen's office door.

"Come in!" The cheery voice of the aged Hokage spoke from within.

Hiashi didn't need anything else to tell him, and he walked in, setting Naruto down in a vacant chair where he fell asleep, before looking at the Hokage. Hiruzen looked surprised at Hiashi's arrival with his grandson-figure. "Hokage-sama… why does Uzumaki Naruto have the Byakugan?"

_**Hyuuga Compound**_

__One Hyuuga Hido, an elder of the clan, sat in meditation within his quarters. He looked the very definition of regal. Hido wore the custom-fitted robes of light blue that was the unofficial uniform of the Hyuuga Elders with the Hyuuga Flame on its right shoulder and the Uzumaki Spiral on its left. His unactivated Byakugan had a light violet tint to them and his regal and only slightly wrinkled face was framed by his shoulder-length black hair. If one were to look at his right hand they would notice a ring of black gold with a ruby in the shape of the Uzumaki Clan's Spiral on his index finger, a gift from his former lover, Uzumaki Miko.

Oddly enough, that's where his thoughts were at the moment. That was far from a surprise to anyone who knew the aged veteran of the Second and Third Shinobi World Wars though. No matter what he was doing, Hido generally had this look of sadness behind his eyes, the kind of sadness only losing your soulmate can produce. He wore a mask of cold indifference to hide this sadness, but it nevertheless showed up. Every single Hyuuga older than sixteen knew the reason for his pain.

It all happened on a mission near the end of the Second Shinobi World War, back when Hido was still Commander of the ANBU under his Tiger mask and the codename Tora. Iwa had captured one of Konoha's bases and held all the shinobi and kunoichi there as POW's, so the Nidaime Hokage requested aid from the Nidaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Arashi. He granted it, sending his best ANBU to help in the joint mission.

The leader was Uzumaki Miko. Hido could still remember her… every single day. She had the brightest red hair he'd ever seen and eyes of the deepest violet. Her skin was always flawless from her Uzumaki healing and her strikingly curvaceous figure was somehow fitted into a tight ANBU uniform, which he could see every curve, every part of her through. Her personality was very rough as well. She was stubborn, dominating and never backed down when she knew she was right. It infuriated him to no end!

That of course meant that he was destined to fall for her. And fall he did.

The entirety of the mission lasted… three months. The Iwa nin had the whole place locked up tight and never lost vigilance, not to mention they outnumbered the ANBU 5 to 1 with just their own ANBU, that didn't even count Iwa's Jounin and Chuunin. So they waited for the perfect moment to strike when those shinobi had to go elsewhere to reinforce other areas of the country. In those three months… well the first was rather dull. Hido and Miko would constantly argue all the time over what they should do, when to strike, where to strike, how to strike…

Then they cooled down after Miko forced him into a drink in their camp. The sake was good… but her company was better. They talked all evening and from that moment on, Hido was under the spell of the Uzumaki, the skill they had to make anyone their friend. That didn't last long though, as two short weeks later, after they both got drunk, Hido woke up to Miko in his bed. Naked.

He was utterly perplexed, but not totally disagreeable with his predicament.

It took them only two seconds of looking at each other before the dominating Uzumaki smashed her lips on his and they began another round. And another.

Hido smiled as he remembered how he had told her once that the silencing seals she etched on every part of the camp were the only thing that allowed the other ANBU to sleep. She had retorted by saying betting that he couldn't make her break through them… he lost the bet, but he sure enjoyed what happened.

In those short six weeks of being lovers, the two were inseparable… but all good things must come to an end, as they say.

So when the mission ended successfully, Hido and Miko parted very reluctantly. She gave him his Uzumaki ring, and he gifted to her a ring of silver with a black diamond on it in the shape of the Hyuuga flame that had been in his family's possession for generations, passed down from father to son. It was a promise.

Hido had told Miko that he would request resignation after the war was over and move to Uzushio, as she couldn't leave her home being clan heiress and a probable candidate for Sandaime Uzukage.

It was not to be, though. A mere three days after Hido got back, news traveled to Konoha of Uzushio's defeat at the hands of Iwa, Kumo and Kiri… and he never heard from her again.

Hido feared the worst, and he withdrew into himself, immersing himself in training and suicide missions. He became cold and logical, even being offered a spot as Hiruzen's Elder Council, a position in ROOT by Danzou and he was begged to reconsider his resignation from the shinobi program… but he couldn't do it anymore.

For the last fifteen years, he's been one of the Elders of the Hyuuga Clan, the Voice of Reason that saw every possible result of a decision.

Hido's meditation was interrupted as a knocking sounded from his door. Hido opened his eyes. "Come in." He allowed and in walked Hyuuga Hiashi as well as…

"Hido… this is Uzumaki Naruto." Hiashi introduced the young boy. He had sun-kissed spikes of golden hair, three whisker marks, tanned skin, wore a black shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on the back and black shorts. His most striking feature though was his eyes… they were pale violet, with a dark violet ring around his pupil and rimmed crimson on the outer edge of his iris. "Son of Uzumaki Kushina…" Hiashi continued and Hido noticed the similarities in the two's facial structure and that hair… if he had azure eyes… he could almost be the son of the Yondaime… "Who the Hokage has informed me was the daughter of one Uzumaki…" Hido studied the boy a bit more and noticed something else… he held himself confidently, staring him down challengingly… almost like…

"Miko…" Hido whispered.

"Hai, Hido. That is not all. The Hokage has reason to believe his grandfather on his mother's side is… you." Hido looked upon the young boy, a boy he knew was a jinchuuriki… and tears welled up in his eyes…

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked in a tone that so screamed of challenge… just like his Miko-chan used to…

Hido's eyes shed tears of happiness for the first time in over almost four decades… "Because I'm finally seeing my grandson for the first time…" Hido said with a sad smile and Naruto's mouth opened. He began trembling immediately.

"Y-you're m-my J-jiji?" He asked as tears threatened to spill from the lonely jinchuuriki's eyes. With only a slight nod from Hido, he was suddenly tackled by the small, yet strong and swift, body of his six year old grandson. It was a manner most unbefitting of a Hyuuga, but Hido could care less about protocol. He thought that his lover was dead, when she had apparently given birth to his daughter… he never even would've guessed Kushina, all the times she came over, was his own blood. He never did anything for her a father should've done. He did do everything he could for her simply because she was an Uzumaki, like his dear Miko-chan…

He would not make the same mistake with his grandson. Naruto would be given the training he deserved, the love he deserved, the protection of Hido.

Demon or no demon, Hido would love Naruto with the last of his years, however long that may be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Susanoo Reborn**

**Weather Manipulation!Naruto**

_Shinobi. What is a shinobi?_

_In their world, some fight from the shadows. They kill in secret, in sleep, in seduction. They assassinate inconspicuously and are undetectable, untracable, untrackable. These are true shinobi, the ones from ancient times who the very term was coined for._

_In another world they completely disregard the rules and heritage they once had. These 'shinobi' have flashy moves, destructive techniques and a code of honor. Things to get you killed in the world of real shinobi._

_Both share one aspect besides name. In both worlds there were select people born with powers rivaling the gods themselves. The Rikudou Sennin gained abilities similiar to Kami. The Uchiha used Amaterasu's flames. The Uzumaki had favor of both Tsukiyomi in their chains of purity to restrict demons and that of Susanoo._

_One boy will walk both paths of the Shinobi who has this very blessing of Susanoo from birth and can shape storms and sky to his very will._

_This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto._

He sat there watching them. From his lone, creaking swing in the park he saw them playing... having fun... not a care in the world. He clenched his fist around the chains while he heard their laughter... his head down in despair. He began to cry.

It was not a sobbing cry which would alert anyone to his pain. His heart was clenched in agony of isolation. His very being felt solely despair.

Everyone soon left after it began to rain hard. He too rose and slowly dredged on through the pouring drops of water that somehow refused to touch the boy they ignored.

He had messy spikes of tri-colored hair, silvery-white with streaks of blood-red and sun-gold. His eyes were a deep ocean blue with a tinge of amber around the iris' edge and green around the border between iris and pupil. He wore a simple black T-shirt with a red spiral in the shape of a whirlpool on his right shoulder, black shorts with extra pockets on the legs and a pair of dark blue sandals. Keeping his bangs back were a pair of black goggles with purple lenses and on each cheek were three very faint marks reminiscent of whiskers.

He walked through the streets of his birth, not home, village to see civilians and off-duty shinobi/kunoichi alike rushing into shops, restaraunts and other buildings as haven from the rain that came from nowhere. The boy also noticed the citizens' glares and contemptuous sneers his direction. They always either gave him those dirty looks or worse... the times he would be completely ignored. He was denied access into any shop save a few and some of those charged him luxury prices for the worst goods.

He had learned quickly not to live in the village and instead had spent his monthly stipend as an orphan slowly gathering things while also sneaking into the civilian library...

The reason was soon shown as the boy disappeared into the very outskirts of the village in a forest that was not quite property of any of the 64 Konoha training grounds.

His azure eyes took in the sight of a humble camp. A one-person patchwork tent that he knew contained an old pillow and a quilt, he made the tent and quilt while he found the pillow. In the center of the camp was a firepit surronded by a ring of multi-colored rocks of varying sizes he had moved there himself. Off to one side was a clear lake which he used for water and fish.

It was his home. The Hokage had offered him an apartment but the Red Light District was not a place he wanted to live. Plus... this was his only escape from the looks...

The still poured and it did for hours until Naruto fell asleep, when it abruptly stopped. Not a drop touched him though.

**Three Years Later**

He sat alone, like always. The other kids always left him alone during class. He always had no one next to him... just like Shino. Being alone was the worst feeling... even worse than that one time some of the older kids of the orphanage beat him up when he was five... before he was kicked out. He hated it!

Some of the kids noticed a slight rise in temperature of the room and a few even began to sweat a little. "Geez... what's up with the weather...?" Kiba asked as he pulled off his jacket's hood and unzipped the coat a little.

"Why is the weather always so confused?" His twin, Hana, agreed.

"I hope this heat doesn't last..." Ino complained. "My hair always becomes a mess..."

"Mendokusai."

"Munch, munch, munch." (You said it Shika)

Just then Iruka entered as well as his assistants. They were a pair of new Chuunin named Koutetsu and Izuma. Many Chuunin are given a year of helping out one of the teachers to see if anyone decides to stay on and become Academy instructors. So far neither of the other Chuunin, one named Yuuhi Kurenai from last year and another named Mitarashi Anko the year before, had stayed on. Naruto had read in a scroll on some of Konoha's laws that iit was required to do one year of Academy instruction before you could be made Tokubetsu Jounin or higher unless you are given a field promotion.

"Quiet down class." He said, though only a few students heard him. "Sit down." He said a little louder. "BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN NOW!" Iruka yelled while his head became disproportionately bigger than his body. Faster than the Yellow Flash himself could hope to go, the tables became occupied. "There." He smiled, once again with a normal-sized head.

Izuma and Koutetsu looked as if trying to get ringing out of their ears. They would learn... the year had only been going for a few weeks so soon they would remember to bring earplugs. That or become deaf. Iruka smiled to himself as he looked at his class of third-years he had known since their first year. As a rule of thumb, a sensei would stay with their class for all six years of the Academy before teaching a new one. Each sensei actually had two classes though. Monday, Wednesday and Friday first through third years came to school while Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday the senior years attended with Sunday being free for all six years to come to the Academy to use the Training Grounds here at he Academy, Training Ground 1 through 6.

Iruka was due to get a new class next year since his sixth years would graduate and it was rumored he would be teaching the younger Hyuuga heiress, the Hokage's grandson and the grandchildren of two of the Elders. "Since Kami has seen it fit to give us rain everyday these last couple days, I thought today's lecture should run around water." A collective groan could be heard, though a few students didn't feel that way. Naruto loved learning, facts couldn't glare at him, and Shino knew the value of knowledge. "If you don't want to hear about some of the greatest Suiton-using shinobi to live..." Iruka teased and the atmosphere was completely different.

Not just the student's attitude either... the heat had disappeared in favor of a slightly cool room temperature.

Naruto himself was excited. Water was one of the things his jiji had been helping him train to control recently! While he didn't see him often... Naruto loved when he did. His jiji was nice to him and would always bring him a present when he visited the camp. He was a really good ninja too! Naruto just hated that the council kept his jiji's attention so much...

"Suiton, or Water Release, sometimes called Water Style, is one of the five basic Elemental Natures that a shinobi can use in ninjutsu. Of all five none is as versatile and adaptable to situations as water. Most ninja born in Kirigakure and Takigakure have at least some affinity towards it. Some of the most famed water users are in fact from Kirigakure.

"The entire Houzuka clan is so aligned with the water nature that they have a kekkai genkai, or a bloodline limit. The clansmen and women are born with the ability to dissolve into water themselves but must remain hydrated because their water to body ratio is 90%.

"Another famous user of this element is our own Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama. He had such a strong affinity to Suiton that he could literally pull a river from the water in the air and many of Konohagakure's Water Style techniques were created by him, just like the Academy!"

Naruto was enthralled completely as Iruka described others who could use one of the elements he had been studying. It had so many uses! Some created mist that no doujutsu could see through, others could make walls or dragons of the element and the Hoshigaki could even breathe underwater!

Not to mention the fact that those with a high affinity to water could walk on it easier. That was amazing!

He was disappointed when the lecture ended and it was time for lunch. Looking around, he saw some people waking up. How could they not know that knowledge like this could one day save them? Knowing your enemy's strengths will help you find their weaknesses, his jiji told him.

He rose from his seat though and grabbed his backpack before heading outside.

At one table in the Academy's courtyard sat a few of the clan heirs/third years. The Inuzuka twins, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Hinata. All but Hinata had known each other for almost four years and Hinata had been invited/forced to join them by Ino. Troublesome blonde.

They were happily chatting as friends do. "Iruka's lesson was way more boring than usual..."Kiba eventually said. "Right Hana-chan?" Silence. "Hana-chan?" All of them looked at the less feral of the twins to see her looking across the courtyard.

"Why is he always alone, you think?" She finally asked. She was looking at Naruto, eating alone atop a hill under an oak. From the distance you couldn't tell he had a sad look in his cerulean eyes.

The others were silent.

"Naruto is... a bit reserved." Shikamaru finally said. "Iruka once paired us up for a project last year, remember? The one on the laws of Konoha? During research he was clearly excited... but anytime I talked to him, he semed to... put up a wall. Like he's not used to being around others in a friendly way. Like Hinata was last year." Shikamaru seemed serious when he talked then, unlike his usual self. Naruto was a puzzle the Nara had yet to solve.

"Maybe he's not?" Hinata said timidly, though without a stutter. She had been forming the beginnings of one last year until Ino dragged her over, courtesy of a suggestion by Hana. She was still a bit shy, but she wasn't a stuttering mess. "I think he's an orphan and maybe he didn't make any friends?"

Hana was still looking at him a bit sadly. "I think we should try to welcome him. He seems okay, right Shika?"

"Yeah. If he was out of his shell he'd be better... but be careful. He's not as easily forced as Hinata was. If you send Ino, he'll probably freak out. He barely was able to talk to me by the end of the project."

"Should we send you then?" Kiba asked with a smirk before they all heard snoring.

"Shika's defense mechanism." Chouji said between bites. "If there's work, he is automatically asleep."

"Well... one more day won't hurt." Hana sighed. "I'll follow him after school and maybe we can find something to attract him to being our friend."

"Sure, that could work." Ino said, already working in her mind on getting the Uzumaki to be with them. If there was one thing to get the blonde intrigued, it was getting a new friend. She loved to be miss popular.

Meanwhile Kiba and Chouji were grinning to each other. Suddenly... "HANA'S GOT A CRUSH! HANA'S GOT A CRUSH! HANA'S GOT A- OW!" Kiba's teasing was stopped when he felt a fist atop his crown and fell to the floor. Chouji stopped and cried as Ino took his chips.

"Zzzz." And Shikamaru was still asleep.

After lunch, the class met out in one of the six training grounds for shurikenjutsu. They always alternated between target practice, taijutsu and the weekly tournament.

The third years grouped up again. All the clan heirs but Shino and Sasuke were together, then many civilian fangirls around 'Sasuke-sama' as he went at it nearly perfect every time, the civilian boys were in one group, and Shino and Naruto were each alone.

Naruto chosen the target the furthest from Sasuke. He hated that kid... Just because he had a big family and would one day activate his Sharingan didn't make him special. Why did he have to be so arrogant all the time? He was the Uchiha heir. That's why he had fangirls, his jiji explained. He also said that they are a nuisance and it's better to just stay hidden so your enemies don't find you.

His jiji was so smart.

So Naruto went at it by himself, throwing kunai and shuriken at the target with a satsifying _thunk _every time. His aim needed work because of the ten kunai, only four would hit bull's eye and he only made half of the shuriken. So for the next four hours he tried to improve his aim. He had a system though.

Just last week he had been ten feet away and finally got all shuriken and kunai to hit the center of the target, so he had backed up to twenty five feet. He would change to fifty feet next and then he would try to do it from one of the trees. By the time the school day was over his kunai was 6/10 and his shuriken were 8/10. He needed perfection though.

One mistake in the world of shinobi could kill you, his jiji also said.

When classes for the day were over, Naruto grabbed his bag and left. One of the janitor's would grab the kunai and shuriken or did the teachers do that? Probably the pair of knuckleheaded assistants.

He made his way through the streets, never noticing his follower.

Inuzuka Hana sat up in a tree as her target had finally stopped. Just as kaa-chan taught her, the Inuzuka heiress channeled chakra to her nose and ears to enhance them. She would be able to hear everything he said now.

Naruto sat in his campground in the lotus position just on the edge of his lake. The water was calm... that made it easier to manipulate. He reached into his bag and pulled out a storage scroll which is one thing his jiji taught him to use. Opening it he saw many kanji on it for the different things inside until he found one labeled 'Water' and unsealed another scroll.

This one was a beginner's guide to water nature manipulation. That was one of the elements he found he had when his jiji gave him that chakra paper stuff. Some really weird stuff happened though and Naruto thought it was really cool. First it had shredded itself into really little pieces, then all the pieces crinkled into little balls before turning into a ball of pure water, then the water froze, then a laser had shot from the ice, then the ice had cracked and made a sound like thunder until the ball just cracked open and became a small cloud before it disappeared.

**Don't tell anyone about this, Naruto. I can already think of a few fools who would take advantage of you for what I just saw. Will you promise me?**

And Naruto did promise. So no one but two people knew about it. Naruto looked at the scroll and saw the first exercise so he put the scroll down and crawled to the lake. He placed his palm on the water and concentrated his flow of chakra before slowly pulling up. As he did, an unstable-looking ball of water six inches in radius came up, wobbled for a moment but then it exploded.

"Still needs practice..." Naruto mumbled. Then he heard clapping behind him and quickly turned before grinning like mad.

"Better than last time, Naruto."

"Danzou-jiji!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Jinchūriki Keybearer**_

_**Naruto/Kingdom Hearts crossover**_

Keyblade Master Aqua, student to Keyblade Master Eraquas and new wielder to his Keyblade, the Master Keeper, sat within the World of Darkness, once more bored.

The young woman had short, layered blue hair and bright blue eyes on her ivory-skinned face. Her clothes were a little strange, consisting of a sleeveless, black shirt with stitching just below her bust on both sides down to her waist, two purple straps crossing said bust in an X kept together with a silver charm of the Keybearer symbol, a white sleeve on either arm separate from her shirt, around her waist was a white sash with two scarf-like pieces hanging past her knees of the lightest purple, very short shorts and socks that went past her knees, both black, and black and silver pointed boots.

**How long has it been since I've been in here? **She thought. **How long since I fought Xehanort? Has it been months? Years? Perhaps maybe only minutes, even. Time means nothing here in this world of Infinite Darkness… Time is against me here. Time and my sanity. Those voices I always here just beyond my senses… whispering… taunting me… Always promising power in the Darkness… always trying to lure me away… Away from this part of the World of Darkness, this one part that is safe from them entering.**

** How long has this fight of spirit and mind been happening? How long has this battle, which only Master Eraquas' Keyblade is doing to keep me sane, been going on? It seems like it's been an eternity… infinite time in this Void… infinite time in this Darkness… has it only been a matter of seconds since I've been here?**

** This paradox of time is maddening! Isolation… Confinement… Imagination… I don't know what to believe anymore…**

** Is Xehanort still plotting? Has he already won? Has Darkness defeated the Light? Is everything Master taught us gone? Is Ven still sleeping? Is Terra still fighting?**

** It is almost enough to drive me mad… not knowing… unable to act… unable to do anything to help the Light… unable to fight Xehanort's Darkness…**

** Was all our fighting for nothing? Did it even matter? Sure… Ven took out Vanitas, and the Unversed as well, in the end, but Terra… he lost for nothing. Xehanort now has a stronger, younger body to use.**

** I'm sorry… Master… Ven… Terra… I have failed…**

Aqua was seated in the lotus position, meditating in a way she hadn't for years. **Should I have even went with Eraquas? I could've stayed on my own world… and maybe we could have a family now, me and my precious person, my best friend, my only friend from the Konoha orphanage… Ruto-kun… I guess I can't keep my promise, ne?**

The young Keyblade Master felt a wetness on her cheeks and brought her hand up, seeing they were her own tears. **Amazing… With Ven, Terra and the Master… I don't even shed one tear… but just the thought of disappointing you, Ruto-kun, and I instantly tear up… I'm sorry I won't be able to fulfill my promise I made a decade ago… the promise when we were both nine… the last time I ever saw you…**

_**Timeskip, 10 years ago**_

Nine year old Aqua stared at her only friend; at the blonde jinchūriki/ANBU she called a teammate. The two of them had gone on many adventures together. Ever since Itachi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and Yugao-sensei saved them from the mob that was after Naruto four years ago. After that, the three ANBU captains decided to teach the duo, the 'Demon Brat' and 'Demon Lover' became Genin together at the age of 6, Chūnin at 7, Jōnin six months later and both ANBU part of the same squad as Itachi-sensei and Kakashi-sensei at 8. Now, both age 9 and a half, Aqua looked at her best friend.

They had been friends ever since she can remember, protecting each other in the orphanage, her helping him in his pranks, and him helping her sneak into anywhere she wanted to be, which was mainly the library… that is, the restricted areas of the Shinobi Library to find anything she could learn, and by extension, teach to Naruto. And now…

"What do you mean you're leaving?" The blonde, dressed in the all-black of Konoha's ANBU Black Ops, without his Kitsune mask, asked with shock. In response, Aqua materialized her signature weapon, her sword that was in the shape of a key she had named Rainfell.

"Master Eraquas said he could teach me to control my Keyblade more." Aqua said sullenly. "He can show me how to master it completely… he also tried to let the Hokage allow you to go when I told him of yours…" Naruto materialized his own Keyblades then, and sighed before dematerializing them once more. "But the Hokage said you had to stay." Aqua saw the look across her best friend's face… betrayal, hurt, rage, hatred, and despair all at once. "Please don't be mad at me Ruto-kun!" She pleaded, even going to her knees in front of him.

The blonde was in front of her in a single second, holding her sobbing form. She truly felt bad for this whole situation… but she had to go. What else could she do? Their last mission, just two days ago, she had almost hit Naruto with the ball of flames that her Keyblade was capable of producing in addition to shards of ice and bolts of electricity, which Eraquas told her were just the basic techniques possible with a Keyblade, and hers seemed to be specially suited to long-range techniques, 'magic' he called it.

She heard Naruto's soothing words in her ear. "I'm not mad at you, Aqua-chan… I could never be mad. Don't ever think that… no… I'm mad at Hokage-sama and Konoha for not wanting to lose their precious jinchuuriki…" Aqua felt glad that her one precious person was not mad at her, but also cringed inside when she heard Naruto no longer refer to the Hokage as 'jiji'. He had made a mistake… and now Naruto was against Konoha, or at the very least, apathetic. "Just promise me one thing Aqua-chan…" She nodded, further spreading her tears into the shoulder of his ANBU shirt. "Just… come back after you're done. Come back to me…"

"I will, Ruto-kun. I promise to come back to you, I will come back and then we can be one happy family again, with Kakashi-nii-san, Itachi-nii-san, and Yugao-nee-chan. And we can all be happy… until the day we die, Ruto-kun. I promise you that, and I never go back on a promise."

"And neither will I, Aqua-chan, neither will I."

_**Present Day**_

**But now… Now I can never come back to you, Ruto-kun. **

**I can never see Itachi-sensei…**

**I can never see Kakashi-sensei…**

**Yugao-sensei…**

**Ayame-nee-chan and Teuchi-oji-san…**

**But most importantly… I can never see you again, Ruto-kun… I can never keep my promise to you… and we can't be a family…**

Aqua's tears flowed freely, not knowing when she could leave this place, and not for the first time she was contemplating ramming her last kunai left from her days as a kunoichi right in between her ribs…

_**Elsewhere, on Aqua's Homeworld**_

__"Now this… this is anything but unexpected." A certain blonde stated rather mirthfully as he sat in a desk that he moved to one of Orochimaru's former labs within Konoha he'd discovered and renovated as his home. The nineteen year old jinchuuriki had his feet propped on the desk, but those were soon on the floor and he stared on. The blonde had spikes three or four inches tall for hair that grew six inches past his shoulders with two bangs framing his tanned face that held one cerulean and one Sharingan eye and three whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He wore a deep red shirt with a black Chūnin vest over it, red ANBU-like pants, a black knee-length trench coat with red edging and the kanji for 'Scald' on the back and a pair of boots laiden with seals and white bandages up to his knees on his feet. On his right hip sat three katana, each hilt with a kanji for 'Fire', 'Water', and 'Wind' respectively. On his left hip sat two closed, handheld fans of Suna. His back held the long blade of Kubikiribōcho. On each hand was a black glove with storage seals and steel plating on the back that had more seals for many other uses.

"If you knew we were coming, why haven't you left yet, Naruto?" One Hyūga Hanabi, a captain of ANBU, and wearing a Neko mask, asked coldly to her former teammate of Team 7.

"Heh… you know what, Hanabi-chan? It's because I have nothing left to live for. Baa-chan's dead. I already killed the traitor Uchiha. My Tōton (Scald Release) is already mastered. The Fourth Shinobi World War is over with Akatsuki destroyed. Itachi-sensei is dead. Yugao-sensei is dead. Kakashi-sensei hates me. Aqua-chan… she never came back, which means she must be dead. I have Shisui-nii-san's Mangekyō Sharingan fully matured into the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and mastered… I'm not sure whether there's anything left in this world for me. The only thing I haven't done is master my secret weapons that not a soul on this world has ever seen and lived to tell the tale of. So, I figured taking on all of you ANBU, the supposed best of the best, would be a fun way to entertain myself."

"You don't think we can take you?" Inuzuka Kiba, wearing an Ookami mask, asked indignantly.

"Is that even a logical question? Kiba, I took on Pein and won, single-handedly, I killed Tobi and six revived jinchūriki with full use of their bijū with only the help of a fellow jinchūriki. Your number of barely over a dozen won't be anything." The Inuzuka heir growled at that.

"You're going to die, Demon!" He shouted. "After all you did, you're going to die!" The blonde scoffed at him.

"You're forgetting, Kiba, I helped each and every one of you to create your fighting style. Hinata's Juupo, Hanabi's Raiken, Shino's Kikaichu Gūfū, Lee's Konoha Arashi Gōken, Tenten's Kinran, Neji's Iwaken, Shikamaru's Kuroken, Ino's Shingen, Chōji's Kōken, Daihi's Hōken, Yakumo's Kamigen, Kuroga's Kagepo and even your Nentenhiga. I know most of your techniques… I know all of your styles of fighting inside and out, or nearly so. So come, my teammates. Come and take me on!" The blonde disappeared in a shunshin of ice, and his Kubikiribōcho was barely stopped by a katana held by Daihi.

Said swordsman was clan heir of the Fenikkusu, a clan of shinobi with a kekkai genkai called the Hōhi (Pheonix Fire) that made their Katon jutsu more dangerous, potent, hot and easier to use. He was a swordsman trained by Gekkō Hayate who excelled in using Katon in conjunction with his clan's prized sword, the Hōken, which he named his style after. He had bright orange hair and crimson eyes, was 6'1" and was wearing his ANBU uniform as well as a Fenikkusu (Phoenix) mask.

"Oh ho, so you think you can take me on, Great Fire of the Phoenix Clan? Let's see about that…" The Kubikiribōcho was suddenly enveloped in wind, and began to slowly cut into the Hōken, and forced said swordsman to Kawarimi with a chair in the large room that was half as big as the arena floor of the Chūnin Exams Colliseum. Naruto sheathed his large zanbatō back and pulled out his two miniature fans in time to create two blades of wind to tear apart the **Raiton: Gian **that Hanabi shot at him. "Arigato, Temari-chan for teaching me to use fans…" Naruto said and turned a glare at Shikamaru, who was a second from trapping him in the **Ninpō: Kagemane no Jutsu **before he disappeared in a swirl of wind. Out of the shadow came none other than the Yabun clan heir, Kuroga, using his **Kagepo (Shadow Step).**

Kuroga was only 5'7" with deep black eyes showing the red triangle of his clan's dōjutsu that gave them control of the shadows, the Kurogan. **"Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu!" **He shouted and tried to hit Naruto with a high-pressured ball of water, only for it to freeze and drop purely from Naruto using Hyōton nature manipulation to lower the temperature of it. "My turn… **Suiton: Gōsuiryūdan no Jutsu!**" Naruto opened his mouth and a water dragon three times as big as the one Zabuza once used in Nami appeared, and would've slammed right into Kuroga if not for Neji's **Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu**.

"Is that the best you've got!" Naruto complained to his fellow shinobi of Konohagakure. He then shunshined once more out of the way of Kiba and Akamaru's **Gatsuga**. "Come on guys, I know you're better than that." He placed his fans back on his right hip as he weaved in and out of attacks, until he felt a huge burst of chakra coming from Lee, who had just opened three of his Celestial Gates. "Hm… this is about to get interesting." He said to himself and made a ram seal. **"Tōton: Yu no Yoroi." **Lee's punch hit Naruto and hurt less, while the Kame (Turtle) masked ANBU himself reeled back in pain from the armor of scalding water that the blonde had surrounded himself with.

"That… is most unyouthful…" Lee stated in pain as he nursed his right hand from the sudden third degree burns it had taken.

"So is the world… and this village, Lee. What can you do though?" With a smile, the blonde stopped his flow of Katon chakra **"Hyōton: Hyō no Yoroi." **and it became rock-hard ice just as Hinata sent a water bullet his way that froze and became part of his armor.

"I do believe this place is much too cramped…" Naruto stated and became still as his eyes changed. His cerulean one became pure red with his pupil becoming an X and the Sharingan became a light orange with the tomoe spinning to match his left eye.

"Shit!" Daihi yelled. "He's in his Fenikkusu no Sennin Modo (Pheonix Sage Mode)."

**"Katon: Rasenfurea!" **Naruto formed a deep crimson Rasengan that soon became surrounded by two rings that crossed each other and he threw it at the ceiling, where it blew a whole into and he jumped up, right in to Training Ground 44.

"W-what do w-we do?" Hinata stuttered out.

"The other ANBU and Jōnin are bound to have felt that enormous chakra spike. We only need to delay him." Shikamaru said, completely serious.

The thirteen clan heirs soon followed after the blonde jinchūriki and found him standing on a tree branch, arms crossed, looking at them as if they were ants, already out of his Fenikkusu Sennin Modo. "Let's dance, _ANBU." _The word was spat out acidly. "As if you even qualify for that title. I was beyond each of your levels by my ninth birthday. Now… none of you can stand up to me, not and survive that is." He chuckled a bit. "And I haven't even used any of my signature techniques to attack any of you. I have only defended except that first slash and a single Suiton jutsu. Is this the best you can do?"

"Shut the hell up!" Kiba shouted. "**Katon: Gatsūga!" **Kiba and Akamaru became a twister of claws and fire, heading right for the demon host, who smirked and held the tiger seal.

**"Katon: Kaheki Supaiku no Jutsu." **He stated lazily and exhaled a stream of fire that soon formed into a spiked wall.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata shouted and quickly wove through many handseals. **"Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu!" **She hit the Inuzuka with a bullet of water and knocked him off course. The shinobi-ninken duo hit a tree, but they missed the wall of flames.

"How is it that you thirteen, who are supposed to be the best of your clans, supposed to be the next generation of Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Kakashi, Itachi, Yugao, and… me, how are you losing to a single shinobi?"

Shino sighed. "It is logical to assume that our experience and skill are far from equaling yours, even together. You know many of our styles and techniques, and therefore, it will be difficult, if not impossible, to defeat you." Naruto smirked again.

"Right you are, Shino. At least someone can think logically. That is beyond the point though, and what is that point? Simple, you are all three thousand years too young to go against me. I've had senseis of the best Konoha nin, the greatest fan user in Suna, one of the Sannin, the Phoenix Summons, and the strongest of the bijū, not to mention all the scrolls I've taught myself from. You people… how can you ever stand a chance against someone like me? You're impulsive, lazy, weak, apathetic, arrogant, and too easily manipulated. This is only too easy, you pathetic excuses of shinobi and kunoichi. And Konoha will pay for their sins once and for all."

Ino, the only sensor of the group suddenly perked as she felt a distinct group of signatures. "What sins?" She asked, hoping to buy more time.

"Heh… what sins? How about the Sandaime, a man I thought of as a grandfather, a man I thought cared about me, separating me from my only friend? Or what about them sending Itachi-sensei to kill his own clan so that they could stay in power, and then framing him as a murderer, making him have to run away? That led to his own death, at the hands of his very brother, and my killing Sasuke. Not to mention that Itachi-sensei had to kill his own best friend to get the Mangekyō… and then give me one of Shisui-nii-san's eyes for safekeeping. How about how the damnable Council made me go undercover in the Academy to protect the 'loyal Uchiha' and stripped me of my ANBU rank to do it, and the Hokage went along with it? Or what about how as soon as I became a Genin once more, I was made clan head of the Uzumaki and Namikaze just so that Konoha would be more powerful, and then I was inducted into the CRA with the requirement to take five wives?"

"How about the fact that I had to sit through civilians offering their daughters to me for no other reason than greed, corruption and power lust? Or that when I found my first wife in Hana-chan, that she was shunned from her own clan for being a 'Demon Lover'? That I had to console dear Haku-chan after Zabuza died and she became my wife because I wanted to prevent her from becoming a baby factory? That during the Chūnin Exams I had to stop my brother jinchūriki from destroying this Kami-forsaken village because it was stealing Suna's missions? Or that the Sandaime gave up his life and left me in the oh, so capable hands of the Council? That I had to follow Jiraiya-baka to find Tsunade-baa-chan to be Hokage because he was too much of a pervert to do it? That he tried to bully me into giving up Itachi-sensei's Karasu (Raven) and the Uzumaki Clan's Fenikkusu Contract just to sign the Toad Contract, even though I had finally gotten each of the Summon Clans to allow me to sign both after years of negotiations? That I finally found my father's mother, and she had no idea I even existed because the Elder Council said I died on the night of the Kyūbi attack?"

"How about that after we finally got back to Konoha and she was made Hokage, Jiraiya tried to bully her into taking me away from my last family member for almost three years, all on the assumption I actually wanted to learn more from him after he taught me the Rasengan? Baa-chan took me as her own apprentice… and Jiraiya-baka was so pissed…" Naruto smiled. "And how about after the failed retrieval of Sasuke, that the Konoha Council attempted to have me banished after sealing my chakra, before Baa-chan showed them why the Hokage is known as the most powerful shinobi of a village. What about that Konoha attempted to keep me from dating the sister of my brother jinchūriki, and instead set Mari-chan up with Shikamaru? That only caused her to hate him and she became my third wife, with the Kazekage's blessing of course. And then there was the civilians attempts to stop me from dating Shizune because they wished me to have at least one of their daughters as a wife… for a medic she sure could knock someone out."

Naruto wore a soft smile here. "When the threat of losing their powerful weapon was showed in the Akatsuki, Konoha really stepped up to protect me though. But after the Fourth Shinobi World War… they disgusted me again. How the hell do you justify what they did? Attempted kidnappings of my wonderful children… attempted assassinations of my beautiful wives… and for what? You all disgust me, especially when I stopped the attempts and they were said to be shinobi of other Hidden Villages. As if I would be that trusting. And now… I cannot believe this, not at all, you twisted wannabe Orochi-teme's. You support the coup, have Jiraiya-baka kill Tsunade-baa-chan, have Kakashi-teme, who only wants revenge because of his supposed threat that I was at fault for Yugao-nee-chan's death, his wife, kill my own wives, and my children as well, all while I'm off on a SSS-rank mission to save this ungrateful village. Now… I'm going to kill every single shinobi and civilian. All of you will die. Slowly and painfully."

At this point the blonde had a deranged grin on his face, one that spoke of the insanity only a man with nothing to lose can have.

Suddenly, Naruto was surrounded on his back by Danzō, Kakashi, and twelve ANBU, with what was left of the Konoha Fifteen, minus the dead Sasuke, and him, in front. To either side was twenty ROOT agents, with more scattered around the forest. "Yo, sensei." Naruto said with two eye smiles and a wave to Kakashi.

"I am not your sensei, demon!" Kakashi shouted. "Don't ever call me that, or anything again. Anything but your death!" Naruto grinned in a way eerily reminiscent of Gaara's old homicidal grin.

"You have it backwards, sensei, I am the death of all of you."

"Give it up, Naruto." Danzō spoke emotionlessly. "You are surrounded on all sides, there is nowhere to run."

"Who said I would run, geezer? No… I won't do that." Naruto looked around for a moment. "This is the perfect place to do this. Do you know why it's a bad idea to kill the family of the jinchūriki son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato and the grandson of Senju Tsunade?" Silence. "No? Well… he just might have access to all of their scrolls!" Naruto clapped his hands together and three coffins rose up from the ground. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensei!" **

"No…" Shikamaru said. "Not this again! Kabuto was bad enough during the War…"

The trio of coffins rose to show Itachi, Yūgao and Tsunade. "Welcome back to the world of the living!" He threw three kunai with seal tags on them that embedded themselves into the necks of each. "Now… destroy these fools! Danzō and Kakashi are mine though."

The corpses leapt off and their coffins sunk only for four others to rise up. One with Temari, one had Haku in her hunter nin outfit, one held Shizune, and the last contained Hana. Four more kunai with tags embedded into their necks as well. "You four, help them." The insane glint in Naruto's eyes grew as he shunshined to meet the other two Sharingan wielders of Konoha.

**With Tsunade and Shizune**

"Hiya!" Tsunade hit the ground from her jump with a chakra-enhanced fist that killed three ROOT with the spikes and fissures the ground now sported. "Kill me will you? Let's see how you like it!" The busty blonde then activated her **Byakugō**, the green markings covering her face as she sped off in a shunshin and gave another ROOT an uppercut that shattered his chin. Another behind her had his stomach implode as she sent a backwards kick to his middle, and another fell to her fist to his head, that shattered his skull and sent bone shards into his brain.

ROOT were dying left and right to this angry former Kage and Shizune wasn't idle at all. She was firing poisoned senbon and even the odd jutsu that Naruto had taught her. **"Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu!"**

**With Yūgao and Hana**

The three Hyūga, Fenikkusu Daihi, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino looked at the two revived kunoichi before them. Hana's triplets hadn't been revived with her, but she was still powerful in her own right. "Don't do this Hana-onee-chan!" Kiba protested. "I thought family was important to you!" The one-time medic nin turned combat kunoichi shook her head sadly.

"I do value family Kiba… just one problem." She began flashing through handseals. "I'm not an Inuzuka anymore! I'm an Uzumaki! **Raiton: Gian!" **She spat out dozens of electric spears straight at the six ANBU, which they dodged. Kiba was a little slow though and one grazed his right shoulder, giving him a second degree burn there. Yūgao, meanwhile, took out the hilt of a sword… the Raijin, a gift from her Naruto-otouto after he recovered it from Aoi. With no hesitation, she channeled lightning chakra through it and the blade materialized.

"You shall know what a true ANBU captain's skill is today." She disappeared in a swirl of leaves, and her blade came down to Hinata, only just blocked in time by Daihi's own katana. His hilt was luckily insulated, but it was still tough to keep the Raijin held at bay.

**"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"**

** "Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu!"**

** "Raiton: Gian no Jutsu!" **The three Hyūga used their most powerful elemental techniques and they began to twist and turn, the two dragons becoming a double helix around the lightning bolt.

**"Hyūga Hijutsu: Rairyū Dororyū Uzukachū no Jutsu!" **All three shouted as one as the jutsus mixed and became a dragon of lightning with water and earth mixing to become a vortex of mud behind it, pushing it faster. Yūgao kept her blade baring down on the katana of Daihi, before shunshining away at the last moment. If not for a quick Kawarimi with a nearby log, Daihi would've felt the power of a borderline S-rank technique firsthand.

"Dammit!" Hanabi shouted. "Kill her!" She commanded and shot a **Raiton: Gian **right at her, only for it to be absorbed by the Raijin. Hanabi then had to duck under a claw swipe from Hana, now comfortably within her **Gijū Ninpō: Shikyaku no Jutsu**. "Fuck! Die, bitch!" Hanabi shouted and attempted a Raiken strike. Her own style was a product of Naruto's genius, using Raiton chakra in place of regular chakra for the Juuken. It made her faster as well, especially when she used her personal version of the Lightning Armor Ay was so famous for. Hana's feral taijutsu style kept her dodging all of the palm strikes though, which only served to piss her off.

Soon, Hanabi was joined by Hinata and Neji, each attempting to hit her with their personal taijutsu style, also the product of Naruto's aid. Hinata's Juupo used Suiton chakra and allowed her flow in and out, increase her flexibility and generally become as adaptive as water itself. Neji's Iwaken generally worked like her own Raiken, except with Doton chakra, allowing him to literally turn someone's chakra to stone temporarily.

The three were hailed as taijutsu users on their way to nearing the level of Maito Gai and Hyūga Hiashi, and yet…

"Why won't you stay still!" Hanabi questioned as her Raiken strike missed once more.

"Why won't you try harder?" Hana countered and bent back at an angle that almost set Neji's nose bleeding to avoid a kick from Hinata. The revived Uzumaki-Inuzuka then stood on her hands as her legs spread out and began to spin in a vortex, kicking all three Hyūga back ten feet from her right foot laced in Raiton chakra and her left laced in Katon chakra. She flipped back up and as she landed her hands were latched together in a tiger seal.

**"Katon: Kaheki Sanryū no Jutsu!" **She exhaled a wall of flames and three dragon heads soon sped out of it, hurtling straight for Neji, who barely shunshined next to Hinata in time. **"Raiton: Raisupaiku Rendan no Jutsu!" **She then spat out a barrage of earth spears straight at Hanabi, who shunshined to Hinata's other side.

"How the hell is she so strong?" Neji asked.

"She's was Naruto's wife for almost six years, do you really think he wouldn't have taught her anything, when he made time to teach every single one of us for free? All of his wives were S-rank or nearly so, and only were killed successfully by Kakashi because they were asleep and he had his Sharingan active, casting strong Genjutsu on them. If the entire Uzumaki clan, including Naruto's five daughters and six sons, were to mature and be allowed to be trained by him… and they turned… we would all be doomed. As it stands, Naruto is on the verge of insanity from losing his entire family, and so there is no way anyone alive could take him alone. He has nothing to lose and everything to gain by dying, and he hasn't slacked in his training at all… I should know. Before all of this went on, I was on his team with Sasuke and Kakashi, remember?"

"She's right, Neji-nii-san…" Hinata stated. "Naruto is strong, and so is his family. That's who he revived you know. His brother Itachi, his sister Yugao, his grandmother Tsunade, and his four wives. We're not fighting a possible traitor and a bunch of corpses… we're fighting the revived Uzumaki clan and their clan head."

"You got that right, Hyūga." Hana said with a feral grin and she disappeared in a burst of speed untrackable by even the Sharingan. Hinata was soon flying backwards with three slash marks across her face. Hana stood where Hinata once was, her clawed hand outstretched. "Weak, just as Naru-koi said."

Neji and Hanabi glared at the one-time Inuzuka, Byakugan now active. "Finally decided to go all-out? Good… you'll need your clan's precious dōjutsu to ever have a chance against me." In a burst of speed not quite as fast as Hana's just was, but still faster than most could track, the two cousins attempted to hit the Inuzuka. Hana weaved and bent to dodge the strikes, getting hit here and there, but never anything major. After a few minutes of the assault, Hana sighed. "This is so boring." She stated and bent backwards to dodge a Raiken strike before lifting her legs up to kick Neji under the chin and send him flying upwards. She then performed a Kawarimi with his airborne form and flew through a multitude of one-handed seals on each hand, a skill she picked up from her sister-wife, Haku.

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! Raiton: Gian! Konbijutsu: Kokyū no Are!" **She breathed out a large bullet of fire coated in static lightning, then another, and another… until she had spat out eight of the deadly bullets, marring the landscape into a desolate wasteland among the trees. After she saw no movement she smirked. She landed on the ground noiselessly and stretched a little. "Wonder how long Naru-koi can make me feel good with this new body…"

Hana was so caught up in her own fantasies that she never even felt the chakra spike from Hinata. She never even heard the small noise. She never smelt her blood. And by the time she felt the tug on her neck from the Hyūga heiress's pulling out the kunai, it was too late to stop the Juupo strike to her heart that had the double effect of flooding her lungs with water.

While Hana was fighting off the Hyūgas, Yūgao had her Raijin locked with the Hōken. Fire and lightning clashed with each swing of their katana. **"Gatsuga!" **Yūgao shunshined once more to avoid the twisters of claws that were Kiba and Akamaru. With a smirk and much entertainment in her eyes, Yūgao ducked under the horizontal slash Daihi sent her way and then flipped up over the claw swipe Kiba attempted. She performed a back handspring to dodge a fireball that the Inuzuka sent her way before smiling and looking at the duo.

"Let's see what element is stronger, ne? Katon or Raiton?"

**With Temari**

**"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" **Temari let loose a wave of wind scythes toward Shikamaru and Shino, who each jumped back to avoid it. **"Fūton: Kaze no Yaiba!" **Then she sent off a wave of air swords that nicked Shikamaru's left arm and hit Shino's bug clone. "I'll show you why no one messes with the Uzumaki clan!" She shouted and jumped up above. **"Fūton: Kazepo!" **The Nara and Aburame clan heirs could only watch in astonishment as Temari stayed midair through pure Fūton manipulation alone.

"You can't hope to hit me, you know. Just give up so that I can kill you and return to my Naru-kun's side."

"Never!" Shikamaru shouted at her and held the signature Nara handseal of half-ram half-rat. **"Shodai Kageken no Jutsu: Kageame!" **All of the shadows in the forest soon lengthened and split into thousands of small raindrop-sized shards. **"Ame!" **Then they all pointed at Temari and shot off straight at her, piercing her in almost a million pinprick-sized holes of her body. She fell twenty feet before her wounds all healed and she caught herself with her Kazepo. Her fan lay on the floor but she grinned and held a snake seal. **"Jiton: Atorakushon!" **The steel fan then shot up into her hand and she smirked. "Too easy. **Fūton: Kaze no Gōyaiba!" **Fifty giant blades of air were soon shot from her oversized fan straight on the two strategists.

Shino used a Kawarimi while Shikamaru disappeared in a Konoha Shunshin elsewhere.

The two met up far away while they sent a Bug and Shadow Clone to fend off the vengeful Uzumaki-Sabaku. "Shikamaru-san, we need a plan."

"I know, Shino. We know how to kill her… we just need to get to her first. But as she is now, she has unlimited chakra, unlimited healing, and three elemental affinities, plus Jiton and not to mention her fan. And we don't even know if she can use any other sub-elements or a Kekkai Tota. She always was very secretive of her techniques and fighting style."

"True… and will you Kagemane no Jutsu even affect her if she is off the ground?"

"She's fifty feet in the air right now, the shadow she's casting is too light to do anything."

"And of my five kikkaichu hives… only one of them can fly. My other for are a parasite colony, a colony of carnivorous beetles, a colony of poisonous beetles, and one that is resistant to heat and cold and that can walk on water like a water strider."

"Let me think… how many beetles do you have in your body altogether?"

"Currently? Over three thousand are residing within me, on me, or in the surrounding area. I can also command the nearby insects of the forest with my chakra, so I should have close to five thousand insects at my command to use."

"Okay…" Shikamaru was sitting with his hands in the seal he used to make plans. By the time the clones exploded, five minutes later, his plan was formed. "Here's what we'll do."

**With Itachi and Haku**

The twelve back-up ANBU as well as Chōji, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Yakumo and Kuroga had surrounded the Uchiha and Uzumaki-Yuki on all sides. "Itachi-san." Haku stated from behind her mask. "If you can get them into one group…"

"Hai, Haku-san. I will do that. I just wish that it did not come to this… I had hoped Naruto would be fine, but Konoha has disappointed me."

With a nod, Haku created a kunai of ice and threw in off into the trees. A kunai with a certain seal etched onto it. As soon as it hit bark, she had disappeared in a flash of yellow.

One of the ANBU spoke. "T-that was…"

"Yes, the Hiraishin no Jutsu." Itachi stated, having already seen the technique with his Sharingan, which now were spinning into the Mangekyō form. "Now come. **Amaterasu!" **His eye let loose a ball of black fire straight into a trio of ANBU and they began burning, falling to their knees in agony.

"Don't let the flames touch you!" Kuroga commanded. "They will not stop burning for three days and nights! Daihi told me of them once, and that they are the strongest form of the Enton kekkai genkai available to only the Fenikkusu and Uchiha clans."

"Very good, Kuroga." Itachi stated calmly. "But they are not the only item in my arsenal. **Katon: Heru no Kyuumon!" **Itachi slammed his palms to the ground and a dome of fire suddenly sprang up around him before it began to grow. After it reached fifteen feet in radius… it exploded. Many of the ANBU disappeared in shunshines or Kawarimis, with two ANBU being unlucky enough to fall prey to the ninjutsu. Itachi stood in the center of a desolate area, unharmed with Mangekyō still spinning. "You will all die if you do not fight." He stated without emotion.

"Yosh! We must not be afraid of this unyouthful man!" Lee cried out and opened his fifth gate, disappearing in a blur of speed straight at the revived Uchiha. Itachi tracked his movements and stuck his foot out, catching Lee in the midsection just as he got close. This halted Lee's progress and he was wide-eyed in pain, just as Itachi made eye contact with him. **"Tsukuyomi." **After no longer than three seconds, Rock Lee fell the floor on his back, unconscious and possibly comatose.

"Lee!" Tenten yelled. "We have to stop Itachi!"

"But…" Chōji began, "He killed the whole Uchiha clan alone… he has the Mangekyō Sharingan… and he's immortal from the Edo Tensei. Don't you remember the Fourth Shinobi World War when Kabuto revived all of those shinobi?" Tenten ground her teeth just as Yakumo came to her rescue.

"Yes, but you have to remember also that if we get the seal from his neck, he will be vulnerable to dying."

"Whoever gets that close will die though." Kuroga pointed out.

"Not necessarily…" Yakumo said.

"No, they will." A Hyena masked ANBU stated behind them. "We will attempt to get it, you clan heirs are too important to lose. All we need is for Yakumo-sama to wrap us in an invisibility genjutsu long enough to get to get to him."

"Arigato." Yakumo said with a nod of her head and did just so.

**With Naruto**

The blonde jinchūriki looked at his former sensei and the Elder Council member turned Hokage. "I've waited years for this… I knew you would get Kakashi to your side after Yūgao's death, Danzō. Let's see who is stronger. Obito and Shisui's eyes, or me with Shisui's Eternal Mangekyō."

"You will die today, Demon!" Kakashi shouted and uncovered his Sharingan, now spinning into the Mangekyō. Danzō did likewise for all of his Sharingan, the one in his eye spinning into Mangekyō.

Naruto's own Sharingan became an X once more, as well as his other eye as he entered Fenikkusu Sennin Modo. "It is not I who will die this day Hatake. It is Konoha who shall burn." He made the handseals for one of his signature techniques. **Ram, Rat, Tiger, Rat, Hare, Tiger, Snake, Monkey, Rat, Ram, Tiger. "Tōton: Yuheki Jūryūdan no Jutsu!" **He spewed out a fifteen foot wave of hot water in front of him, and ten dragons soon formed and shot out straight for the two Sharingan wielders.

Danzō jumped to the side to escape one that crashed onto the floor, creating a pit full of the boiling water and Kakashi was forced to use a Kawarimi to escape another one. They dodged and jumped around, escaping all ten of them, and succeeding in creating ten new miniature onsens (hot springs) around the forest. Naruto shunshined to the central point of them and smirked, every one of them was five feet away from his position and each was separated by only a few inches from being a moat around his position. "Hot Springs set." The blonde stated with a smirk. "Let's dance!" Without another word, he pulled out his two handheld fans, both of black steel, and swung them in an X. **"Fūton: Kaze no Daikama!" **A large crescent slash was formed from each and sped off to the nearest target, Danzō. The old warhawk didn't move, and he was sliced down in half at the waist.

"You killed the Hokage, Demon!" Kakashi shouted hatefully and performed handseals. **"Katon: Tajū Hōsenka no Jutsu!" **He then spat out five house-sized fireballs that split up into one hundred each, all headed for Naruto. The blonde's eyes widened.

"You never had that much chakra." He said to himself even as he went through handseals. **"Tōton: Yujinheki no Jutsu." **One of the newly formed hotsprings emptied to form a wall of water that put out the fire and half turned to steam, with the rest staying in place. At this point, Naruto spied Danzō still alive, and throwing four kunai filled with Fūton chakra. **"Shakuton: Kankaze no Jutsu!" **He exhaled wind devoid of any moisture straight at the incoming kunai, blowing them off course and setting them on fire, dulling them out.

"So a genjutsu?" He asked the elder man, very curious. The wizened man said nothing and instead performed a few quick seals at the same time Kakashi was. **"Fūton: Gōreppūshō no Jutsu!" "Katon: Karyū Endan!" **Danzō's wind fed Kakashi's white fire and the large wave of flames sped off straight for him, while he smirked. **"Tōton: Gōyujinheki!" **Another hot spring lost its water to add to the already present wall, making it now twenty feet high and just as wide, forming a circle of protection around him. The white-hot flames crashed into the wave and were put out at the expense of three-quarters of the hot water wall.

"Why won't you just die!" Kakashi shouted. "Why can't you just have the decency to die like those whores of yours! Or like those demonspawn I fried!" The silver-haired Jōnin was at his wit's end, and didn't notice that Naruto now held a look of emotionless rivaling a ROOT agent. This only meant one thing. He was holding back everything so he wouldn't become reckless.

**With Temari**

The daughter and sister of the Yondaime and Godaime Kazekages respectively glared at the colony behind her as she flew through the air. They had been chasing her for a good five minutes, with a few catching onto her and draining a small amount of her chakra now and then. "Damn Aburames…" She groaned and formed a few handseals. **"Fūton: Kokyū no Reppū!" **She shouted and blew out hurricane-force winds at the colony, scattering them once again.

Down on the floor, Shikamaru and Shino watched on as she evaded them. "Were you correct, Shikamaru-san?" Shino asked the plotting genius.

"Hai, Shino. When she moves, it is too difficult for her to use her battle-fan. She is stuck to her weaker, but still very strong, Fūton techniques. She seems to have unlocked the secret of flight only done before by Nidaime Tsuchikage Mu and Sandaime Tsuchikage Oonoki before her. This presents the disadvantage to us of her having a bird's eye-view. If we keep her moving though, this could work. Is the other half of your fliers in position?"

"Hai, Shikamaru-san. I will give the signal when you say."

"Patience, Shino. A plan can be screwed up by the smallest miscalculation, so we must be patient."

**With Tsunade and Shizune**

The busty blonde slammed her chakra-enhanced fist into yet another ROOT's face, shattering his nose and skull. "How you holding up, Shizune?" Tsunade asked her granddaughter-in-law.

"Very well, Tsunade-sama." Shizune replied and shot more poisoned senbon into another ROOT before breathing out a toxic gas made from chakra. "Danzō's ROOT seem to be falling too easily though…" Shizune pondered. Tsunade stopped and turned to look at her former apprentice in worry. She hadn't noticed it before… but they were almost allowing themselves to die. That's when the saw a ROOT appear from the shadows with a tanto.

"Shizune!" The raven-haired woman turned in time to lose her head and the shadow-walking ROOT quickly took the kunai from her neck, effectively making Shizune dead twice in the same day. Tsunade only saw red and soon the trees were being painted the same color.

**With Yūgao**

Raijin clashed with Hōken once more, creating sparks and embers from each katana. Simultaneously, Yūgao was attempting to fend off Kiba's constant assault with her regular katana. She sent a downward slash at Kiba, only for him to catch the blade between his hands and her Raijin was locked with Hōken just as she sensed a drop in chakra… from where Hana was. "Hana!" She tried to pull her two swords back, and failed as she felt heavier all of a sudden.

"I hate these corpses…" That was Neji… he had turned her chakra to stone. "Just have to take out this kunai." Which he did. Yūgao's mind and life faded as she felt her heart stop from the sudden influx of Doton chakra and turn to stone. With that, she fell forward and the two katana as well. Kiba eyed the Raijin and thought.

"So… who gets the Raijin?"

"I believe it should go to Tenten. She is a weapons expert and also has a primary affinity towards Lightning." Kiba shrugged and Daihi agreed. He picked it up and placed it on his belt. "Let us join my cousins and find the others."

"Yeah, sounds good." Kiba replied and they went off.

**With Itachi**

The Uchiha genius exhaled another wave of flames at an ANBU when he felt a chakra spike that meant a genjutsu. Mangekyō spinning, he saw through the invisibility genjutsu with ease. He felt a sudden drop in chakra from the 2-on-1 battle between the three Sharingan wielders though… **Hm… either Naruto-kun has won and I am no longer needed… or he has lost and I have no further purpose here. Either way, I will leave this world… after this.**

** "Enton: Daibakuha Kurohi!" **The ANBU watched in morbid fascination as Itachi's Mangekyō spun faster and faster, until his entire eyes were a blur of crimson and black. **"Bakufū!" **His entire form was then covered in Amaterasu's fire, he was a literal walking fire until… it all exploded outwards, taking out any ANBU in the area, as well as sacrificing his own life as the kunai and sealing tag were consumed.

The clan heirs were confused. "Why… why did he do that?" Chōji asked.

"Because…" Ino answered. "Because two of the chakra signatures in Naruto's battle just disappeared.

**With Haku**

"Itachi-san…" Haku breathed. "Why did you do that?" She was no sensor, so she was complete bewildered, attempting to figure out what would cause him to do that. She never sensed the three Hyūga, the Inuzuka, or the Fenikkusu swordmaster until it was too late.

**"Iwaken: Rokujūyoshō!"**

** "Juupo: Unka Waza!"**

** "Raiken: Chūkishō!"**

** "Hōken: Fenikkusu no Gōtobikomi!"**

** "Katon: Gatsuga!"**

Under the assault of five borderline S-rank nin, Haku quickly fell.

**With Naruto**

Kakashi glared at the smiling form of Naruto, who had the katana with the kanji for Wind, the Fūjin he made himself, in his gut. The Fūton chakra channeled through the steel and over it was slicing up his insides to a fine powder. "Something wrong, sensei? You seem to be in pain." The Hatake clan head glared at him.

"I-if I die… Demon… yo-you are g-going down wi-with me…" The jinchūriki grinned.

"Just try it, Hatake." He said cockily, already having felt the clan heirs around him. "After I'm finished with you, I'll take down your precious Konoha." Kakashi just smiled as blood fell out his mouth.

The next word he spoke chilled Naruto to the bone… and he hated Kakashi for it. **"Ka-kamui."**

Everyone watched as he disappeared into a black hole, leaving his Fūjin with him as he did. The marred landscape, Kakashi's corpse, and the remaining four hot springs were testament to the battle that just took place, and Danzō, the Rokudaime Hokage, remained cold as he pulled the Fūjin out of Kakashi and a ROOT appeared from the shadows to grab the corpse of Sharingan no Kakashi.

"Back to Konoha. This mission was a success, for we have rid ourselves of that traitor. The Uzumaki clan is no more, and any Uzumaki is declared to be an enemy of Konoha from this day forward." Danzō's single Mangekyō Sharingan spun fast as the clan heirs were put under his Koto Amatsukami. "Hai, Hokage-sama!" They shouted in unison.

_**Original Jutsu**_

**Kagepo- Shadow Step. Using the Yabun clan's Kurogan, the user can step into one shadow and appear out of another.**

**Suiton: Gōsuiryūdan no Jutsu- Water Release: Grand Water Dragon Missile Technique. The user creates a dragon-shaped missile of water three to five times as big as the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet. A-rank.**

**Tōton: Yu no Yoroi- Scald Release: Hot Water Armor. The user coats their body in scalding hot water. Any flesh that touches it without having the Tōton kekkai tota will suffer third-degree burns. B-rank.**

**Hyōton: Hyō no Yoroi- Ice Release: Ice Armor. The user coats their body in thick ice. B-rank.**

**Katon: Rasenfurea- Fire Release: Spiraling Flare. The user creates a Rasengan and then pushes Fire-natured chakra into it until it becomes the Katon: Rasengan. Then they push more in until the Rasengan has two rings of fire around it crossing in an X. Highly Explosive and almost as hot as Amaterasu flames. S-rank.**

**Katon: Gastsūga- Fire Release: Fang Passing Fang. An Inuzuka and their ninken partner each coat themselves in fire before performing the Fang Passing Fang. A-rank.**

**Katon: Kaheki Supaiku no Jutsu- Fire Release: Fire Wall Spikes Technique. The user exhales a stream of fire that takes to form of a spiked wall.**

**Hyūga Hijutsu: Rairyū Dororyū Uzukachū no Jutsu- Hyūga Secret Technique: Lightning Dragon Mud Style Spiraling Vortex Technique. Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji each use their strongest elemental attack, Water Release: Water Dragon Missile, Lightning Release: False Darkness, and Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile respectively. The False Darkness is surrounded by the two dragons in a double helix formation until the two dragons mix to create a vortex of mud and the lightning takes on the form of a dragon, sped on by the vortex of mud. Borderline S-rank.**

**Katon: Kaheki Sanryū no Jutsu- Fire Release: Fire Wall, Three Dragons Technique. The user exhales a stream of fire that takes the form of a wall and three dragon-shaped missiles come out of it before heading for a target. A-rank.**

**Raiton: Raisupaiku Randan no Jutsu- Lightning Release: Lightning Spike Barrage Technique. The user expels a volley of lightning spears from their mouth. B-rank.**

**Konbijutsu: Kokyū no Are- Collaboration Technique: Tempest Breath. Hana uses two sets of one-handed seals to use Fire Release: Grand Fireball and Lightning Release: False Darkness simultaneously. The result is eight large fireballs with electricity flowing in and around them that cause large explosions with each object they collide with.**

**Fūton: Kazepo- Wind Release: Wind Step. The user's Wind manipulation is so high that they can actually walk on air.**

**Shodai Kageken no Jutsu: Kageame- First Shadow Fist Technique: Shadow Rain. Shikamaru lengthens all surrounding shadows and then separates them into raindrop-sized pieces. All of the shadows then shoot off straight at a target and solidify temporarily as they pierce said target. A-rank.**

**Jiton: Atorakushon- Magnet Release: Attraction. The user attracts a metallic object to them. C-rank.**

**Fūton: Kaze no Gōyaiba- Wind Release: Grand Blade of Wind. The user shoots off fifty giant blades of wind at a target through a battle-fan. S-rank.**

**Katon: Heru no Kyuumon- Fire Release: Ninth Gate of Hell. Itachi creates a dome of fire around him for a fifteen foot radius before it explodes outward. S-rank.**

**Tōton: Yuheki Jūryūdan no Jutsu- Scald Release: Hot Water Wall, Ten Dragons Technique. Naruto creates a wall of hot water and ten dragon-shaped missiles shoot out from it. If one of these hits the ground, it forms a crater filled with the water, creating a hot spring.**

**Fūton: Kaze no Daikama- Wind Release: Wind Scythe. The user swings a battle-fan or a Fūton-coated sword and a large crescent slash shoots out. B-rank.**

**Katon: Tajū Hōsenka no Jutsu- Fire Release: Massive Phoenix Sage Flower Technique. The user spits out five extra-large fireballs that split into one hundred each and shoot forward at high speeds. S-rank.**

**Tōton: Yujinheki- Scald Release: Hot Water Encampment Wall. The user creates a wall of hot water. B-rank.**

**Shakuton: Kankaze no Jutsu- Scorch Release: Dry Winds Technique. The user exhales a large gale devoid of any moisture. C-rank.**

**Fūton: Gōreppūshō no Jutsu- Wind Release: Grand Gale Palm Technique. The user pushes hurricane force winds from their palm. A-rank.**

**Tōton: Gōyujinheki no Jutsu- Scald Release: Grand Hot Water Wall Technique. Naruto makes a wall of hot water twenty feet high and long that forms a topless dome around him. A-rank.**

**Fūton: Kokyū no Reppū- Wind Release: Gale Breath. User exhales a gale-force wind. B-rank.**

**Enton: Daibakuha Kurohi- Blaze Release: Great Exploding Black Fire. Itachi changes all his chakra into Amaterasu and explodes, bathing the entire area in Amaterasu flames.**

**Iwaken: Rokujūyo Shō- Rock Fist: Sixty-Four Palms. Neji uses the Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms with Earth-natured chakra, changing a target's tenketsu to stone temporarily. A-rank.**

**Jūpo: Unko Waza- Gentle Step: Disappearing Act. Hinata slams both palms, coated in Water-natured Chakra, onto a target's back and drains their chakra. A-rank.**

**Raiken: Chūkishō- Lightning Fist: Paralysis Palm. Hanabi slams her palm, coated in Lightning-natured chakra, into a target's midsection, paralyzing their chakra core. A-rank.**

**Hōken: Fenikkusu no Gōtobikomi- Phoenix Blade: Grand Dive of the Phoenix. Daihi performs a jumping slash with his Phoenix Blade, coated in Fire-natured chakra, and slices through a target's neck. A-rank.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Sage and the Jinchūriki**_

_**Naruto/Teen Titans crossover**_

If one were to be looking down a certain alleyway on Main Street between the Jump City National Bank and a branch of the pizza parlor so often frequented by the Teen Titans, they would find an odd sight, an odd sight indeed. In the exact center of the alley a purple… hole appeared. More like a tear than anything, with an inside blacker than the energy of Raven's spells and a trimming of the darkest purple. The… rift, for lack of a better term, seemed to throw someone out of it, who landed on the ground with a rough THUD! before groaning and getting back up. The figure seemed not to notice the almost instant appearance of five teenagers, better known as the Teen Titans in this universe.

The figure, newly arrived to this world, stood to reveal himself just over six feet tall, long spikes of his crimson hair only adding to his height and flowing down almost to his waist, atop the black robes he wore that bore many a red cloud on its cloth. On each hand he wore a black glove with steel plating on the back covered in strange symbols that he would inform people were 'seals'. He also wore black sandals that just barely poked out from underneath his cloak and showed both feet were wrapped in white bandages for protection from the cold and other non-weapon threats. His most notable feature though, was that his face was covered in an orange, swirling mask revealing only his right eye, a crimson orb with six black rings surrounding the slitted pupil. He didn't seem to be carrying any weapons, but his stance, relaxed yet ready to spring, insisted that he was a weapon, able to kill thirty different ways with any object imaginable at any moment in time itself.

As soon as he stood, the rift behind him disappeared, but the masked stranger himself, as well as the ashen-skinned, purple-eyed Titan Hanyō, Raven, could sense its energy less than a mile away and a few signatures released from it before moving again. It changed position a total of four times and released a total of thirteen people, including the stranger in the orange mask. Under the setting sun, his visible eye seemed to flicker back and forth, noting all the threats, the five teenagers that seemed to have strange energies about them. "I can sense you, what do you wish?" Though he spoke in his native Japanese, the mask was specially designed with the figures 'seals' to translate into different languages he knew and allow others to understand him. Luckily, he had used his **Human Path: Soul Absorption Technique **on a warrior of the western lands once to learn his kenjutsu style with their 'broadswords' and so he also received the knowledge of the English language, which he spoke to these five and contented himself to speak English himself.

"Care to explain why you just appeared through a hyperdimensional space-time rift in the middle of an alley while we're trying to eat?" From his Rinnegan's **Human Path **as well as the Kyūbi's **Negative Emotions Sense **the stranger had become a full empath, and could even hear surface thoughts of those around him after learning a bit from the blonde Yamanaka heiress, Ino, in exchange to teaching her some things as well. So he knew the one that spoke was Cyborg.

"Hai, Hai. I am simply a young man who wishes to have his own freedom from those who see him as a weapon of destruction for killing. I wish to be able to live my own life, despite my past transgressions in my own dimension."

"So… you are a criminal in your world?" The orange-skinned and redheaded Tamaranean princess Starfire spoke next.

"Depending upon your definition of that word."

"I think that's a yes." Robin spoke a bit sternly. "And it's our job to capture criminals for their crimes, no matter what they were, how long ago, or where they took place." The young man in the orange mask sighed.

"Then I am truly sorry for what I must do now, please forgive me." The stranger spoke almost solemnly. "I had wished to avoid conflict in this world, but it seems as if a shinobi's work is never truly done. I shall try not to kill or injure you severely, Titans." With another shake of the head, the masked boy stood still. "Make the first move, my opponents." His visible eye then narrowed and his voice became dangerously low. **"If you dare." **

Reckless as he was, Beast Boy shifted his form to that of a large gorilla and attempted to crush the obviously teenage boy with his fist, and what happened next truly surprised all of the Titans. Beast Boy's large arm and fist were stopped dead in their tracks… by the boy's outstretched hand. "You shall need to try harder, my elven adversary." The boy said with an eye smile. **"Asura Path." **He spoke and two more arms split from his own outstretched right appendage to grip the green ape's forearm on either end before he was thrown bodily into Cyborg as he shifted back to human form.

"Titans! GO!" Robin shouted and immediately, the leader and the half-robot member threw a trio of discs and released the Sonic Cannon respectively, only for the stranger to hold out both hands. **"Deva Path: Almighty Push of the Omnipotent God. Preta Path: Blocking Technique Absorption Seal." **The Sonic Cannon was absorbed through his right hand just as the discs were pushed back towards Robin, who jumped away from them before they exploded. "Please leave, I do not wish to harm you."

"We will be the ones doing the harming, man in the mask of orange and swirls!" Starfire announced prior to shooting a beam of green energy through her eyes at him, to which he sighed.

**"Ice Release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals." **He intoned as a single mirror of ice rose before him, blocking the laser without a scratch to its surface. **"Ice Release: Shattering Mirror Graveyard." **The mirror then shattered into a million shards into the ground, all pointed upwards somehow. "One cut from these and you will be frozen for a time, will you not leave me be?"

"Not likely." Raven spoke. **"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" **She shouted and the shards all were lifted with black energy the stranger saw was Yōkai through his Rinnegan before being crushed to a fine powder. Simultaneously, large chunks of the alley floor zoomed to him at a quick pace that would hurt should they connect.

"I apologize to you in advance, Hanyō." He spoke, causing Raven to lose concentration momentarily, enough for the boulders to drop and nearly crush Beast Boy, who only just morphed into a hummingbird to escape in time.

"Dude!" He shouted at his female teammate, who had a look of shock on her face, still staring at the orange-masked teen.

"You are not alone in your relationship to those not of the mortal plane… **Wood Release: Entrapping Cherry Branches Technique." **Suddenly, cherry tree branches sprouted from the ground to wrap up Raven tightly, also cutting off her Yōkai.

"Wh-what did you do to me!"

"Wood will stop the flow of Yōkai, Raven." Then he ducked down, avoiding a bo staff that threatened to hit his head before grabbing said weapon and pushing Lighting-natured chakra into the steel rod, shocking Robin to his knees.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled as she flew straight at the stranger to punch him, only to be surprised when she hit Cyborg instead. **"Replacement Technique." **The stranger sighed.

"I do not wish to harm the last of you… please do not force my hand." Beast Boy growled very animalistically and rushed him in the form of a Rhinoceros. "Gomenesai, green one. **Crystal Release: Unbreachable Diamond Encampment Wall." **A wall of pure diamond rose up from the ground and the charging rhino hit it, easily becoming knocked out. Starfire then rushed him through the air at subsonic speeds once more. The masked boy sudden stiffened momentarily before a massive Killer Intent could be felt from him… enough to stop Starfire in her tracks, making her shake in her knee-high purple boots.

"No… m-make it… s-stop p-p-please…" She quivered as she was on her hands and knees, frozen in fear before she collapsed in unconsciousness. The masked boy approached the leader, his stance completely different from before. His voice sounded colder too.

"Hm… Looks like I'm forced then." He looked contemptuously at the bird-themed 'hero' with a glaring violet eye. "I told you to leave me alone, didn't I? Guess you just can't listen then, ne? That's fine. I'll leave you be for now… Titans. Next time we cross paths though, you need to be better. I'll let you live only so you can try to beat me once more. But you five need to be twice as strong, thrice as fast, four times as smart and five times the team if you're ever to defeat me, understand? And for your sakes… I hope you can defeat me."

"Who are you?" Robin asked shakily, still feeling pain from his minor electrocution.

"You can call me… Yami…" He said before disappearing in a swirl of blue and purple fire.

**Translations**

**Hanyō- Half-Demon**

**Rinnegan- Samsara Eye**

**Kyūbi- Nine-Tails**

**Asura- Demon**

**Deva- God**

**Preta- Hungry Ghost**

**Yōkai- Demon Energy**

**Gomenesai- I'm sorry**

**Yami- Darkness**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Vengeance**_

_**Sharingan!Zanpakutou!Chakra Chains!Naruto**_

It was a day like any other for one twelve year old Uzumaki Naruto.

He woke up from within his run-down apartment that the Hokage _graciously _got for him. It just so happened to be in the worst part of the Red Light District. A dingy one-room apartment with a small kitchenette, decaying furniture, moldy walls, contaminated pipelines and unreliable electricity.

It was almost a miracle how well the teenager had changed it from its original state using only one of his four Kekkai Genkai, his Uzumaki affinity to Fuinjutsu. The Kyuubi had gone through and helped him to activate and trained all four of them.

Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto knew his heritage very well.

On his mother's side, the former blonde had gained three of his bloodline limits. All Uzumaki have an affinity to seals, an enhanced healing factor, and a massive affinity towards both Suiton and Raiton. Uzumaki Kushina also had her legendary chakra chains, which Naruto had the basics of down, though he could only make one chain for ten minutes or two for five, four for two and a half and so on, he was getting better all the time. The third had been from his mother's father, who was actually the grandson of Uchiha Izumo, Madara's brother, Uchiha Hairyuu. It was the Sharingan that he was forced to hide.

On the other end, Naruto had gained something from his Namikaze heritage. Yes, he knew very well who his father was, even if the Hokage had denied him the information on multiple occasions... a fact that had slowly ebbed all trust he had in the man away. From his father, Naruto had gained a tricky bloodline to master... the zanpakutou Kekkai Genkai.

The zanpakutou bloodline was a bit strange in itself. It allowed the holder to actually create a weapon of their own chakra with three separate forms. The first form was the unsealed form and took on the shape of a katana. The second was known as Shikai, or Initial Release, and increased the power of the wielder by at least ten times as well as granting them a special ability or set of abilities for the zanpakutou. The final form was the Bankai, or Final Release, and would enhance the zanpakutou by at least 100 times its unsealed state and grant even more abilities.

Based on the Kyuubi's telling, Namikaze Minato's zanpakutou was titled Hiraishin, or Flying Thunder God, and took the form of a single kunai that could multiply itself infinitely and the wielder could transport themselves to any of the copies instantaneously. It was only the Shikai...

Naruto himself had unlocked his zanpakutou, but had yet to reach the Shikai on either of the two, though he had met both spirits already. He was unsure if he had two separate ones or two that were part of a set, but he had two katana and two spirits in his head that belonged in the swords.

Back to the apartment, though...

Thanks to a simple Storage Seal, Naruto had all of his possessions inside his walls, and had even gotten rid of the broken furniture by placing them in the walls. An Expansion Seal had turned his apartment into the size of a modest house, tripling the amount of room in his own room, the den, the kitchenette, and the bathroom. Cleaning Seals had gotten rid of all the mold on the walls. Transport Seals had allowed him to 'borrow' furniture from different seals by placing a matrix on one object that would seek out its mate, which happened to be in specific spots in his apartment. Barrier Seals kept the mobs out his apartment and also kept the Hokage from spying on the inside of his abode, it even prevented anyone without his chakra from using any sort of space-time Ninjutsu to get inside, even **Shunshin no Jutsu **and the **Kawarimi no Jutsu**.

It was arguably his most useful and adaptive bloodline.

So, the young genius got out of bed and entered the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. The reflection showed a deeply tanned face with three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek and two onyx eyes with three tomoe swirling around each pupil, though anyone else looking would see the now nine-layered Genjutsu that gave them the appearance of his mother's violet irises. His spiky, once blonde hair, had since changed to spikes of blood red and onyx hair, a testament to his Uzumaki and Uchiha heritage.

The cause of both was that Naruto found himself having a more favorable view towards his mother than his father, they shared three Kekkai Genkai and jinchuuriki status, so as part of the deal he had made with his tenant four years ago, the Kyuubi messed with his DNA enough to change his appearance, but not so much as to get rid of his zanpakutou, a combination he was truly grateful for.

Looking lower, Naruto could see he was already dressed in his combat gear. He wore a mesh undershirt that would give him protection from small attacks, a black shirt over that made of the same material as ANBU uniforms, one that was warm enough to keep him protected in temperatures below zero and light enough for quick movement, and over that was a vest of a material straight from Yukigakure called 'Kevlar' that could take hits from even a kunai exceeding fifty miles an hour and weaker Ninjutsu. On either hand he wore black gloves with steel bracers that ran from his hands back to his elbows, laden with a multitude of seals. His black pants were also made of the same material as his shirt and he had a steel brace on the fronts of his lower legs, from knee to shin. His shinobi sandals were deep black in color and even those had seals to increase his running speed. Underneath all of his clothes, the blonde had an intricate web of Fuinjutsu that looked like tattoos, everything from gravity to storage to the Kyuubi seal and even seals that increased his healing factor by storing chakra in them from his own reserves for that very purpose.

From a young age, Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto had learned to keep himself protected from any and all threats, which is why he was combat-ready at all times, even keeping his zanpakutou in storage seals on his own skin. He also had learned that stealth was a ninja's greatest weapon.

The exact reason why he wore a **Henge **that disguised his clothing as a simple black shirt and shorts, the shirt having an Uzumaki swirl on his right shoulder.

The young shinobi-in-training smiled to himself as he pulled his toothbrush and toothpaste from the mirror. "Today... today is another day to set my plans in motion... so much to do and so much time..." The onyx-redhead smirked. He would not rush... he was a patient person. And for that reason... he would fulfill his goal one day. A goal that he would gladly spend his life setting the pieces for...

**Academy, Room 401**

The sixth year students, a class full of twelve year olds, were rather loud. Thirty-six students. Thirty-six children. Thirty-six ninja-in-training.

But only a few of them would actually make genin, and Naruto knew it. He constantly had his eyes open for talent... for possible recruits... and he liked what he saw...

Nara Shikamaru, the heir of the shadow-using clan of Konoha, all inherently geniuses, and lazy. If he ever had any reason to work, then the boy put in all 200+ points of his IQ to use. As far as the jinchuuriki knew, Shikamaru only did the barest amount of work, and he also had a single of his family's techniques down, the **Kagemane no Jutsu**. While he had yet to use it... the moment it was shown to him, Naruto would copy it... and then he would enhance it.

Aburame Shino, heir to the bug-using clan of Konoha. While not as intelligent as Shikamaru, Shino was also a genius of his clan, though he kept his skills secret... but Naruto was good at information gathering. He could very well tell that the boy was already at least mid-genin level at the least and with his Sharingan he could see enough chakra signatures within Shino that he guessed the boy already was carrying two colonies of insects within him... possibly three. Though strong, Shino was not on Naruto's level, so he presented more of a benefit than a risk if he recruited the boy.

Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the white-eyed clan of Konoha. She was... weak, to say the least. No self-confidence, a deep desire to not hurt anybody... and complete obsession with him. Hinata would be a perfect recruit. She was not a fighter... but she would make a perfect scout or medic. Through observation from within the Hyuuga estate, the Uzumaki had noted that her doujutsu was a bit different from others in her clan. While she could not see quite as clearly with her **Byakugan **when looking through the human body... she seemed to have a far wider range than even Hyuuga Neji, and she could perfectly see all the major organs of a person, though seeing tenketsu were a bit more challenging for the heiress. Soon he would make his first move to make her his pawn...

Yamanaka Ino was another one obsessed with him. The blonde heiress to the mind-walking clan was definitely a fangirl, through and through. Even so, she was a decent kunoichi. Unafraid to fight, able to use the **Shintenshin no Jutsu **at a very good level, and the second best kunoichi in the whole class. She also would do anything that Naruto asked just because he asked it... it was good being the only male student with fangirls... so useful when you could tolerate the mobs.

Inuzuka Kiba was the brash heir of the ninken-using clan of Konoha. His dog, Akamaru, was one of the best, born directly from the clan head's own ninken, meaning that he was bred for battle... With his enhanced senses that came with the Inuzuka bloodline limit, Kiba could also smell the fox in and on him. That could only spell disaster should he ask the wrong questions... so Kiba would have to go soon... but not yet. He was too stupid to ask any questions right now.

Akimichi Chouji, heir to the expanding clan of Konoha. He was more focused on food than his studies and would generally only become serious if someone called him 'fat' or something of the like. It also seemed... he was fiercely loyal to Shikamaru.

Sarutobi Enshin, cousin to Sarutobi Konohamaru and the Sandaime Hokage's eldest grandson. He was surprisingly focused for an Academy student, though he had the worst grades of all. Naruto had talked to him about it, out of curiosity more than compassion, and found that Enshin constantly practiced his skills at home well into the night and because of that... he slept through almost all the lessons. He had barely even passed the class as it was.

Lastly, there was the only other student in the class who was noteworthy... Uchiha Sasuki, heiress and sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan... as far as anyone but Naruto knew. She was talented, for sure. All her grades were top-notch, but so were his. Her Interceptor Taijutsu style was good, even without the Sharingan, but Naruto's own Taijutsu style was a mix between the Interceptor and Whirlpool Fist of his mother's clan, a style which allowed him to dodge incoming attacks and swiftly attack the flanks of his opponent with chakra-enhanced punches or kicks. He had called it the Crimson Whirlpool Fist and was proud of it. Her shurikenjutsu was nearly perfect, with nine out of ten targets hit with a bulls-eye, Naruto's were always perfectly aimed, thanks to his doujutsu.

All in all... she never stood a chance. And he never even revealed any of his bloodlines.

He was very thankful for the **Mangekyou Sharingan's **heightened ability with Genjutsu... and it was just too great that the Uzumaki had learned of the secret to gaining the upped version of his original bloodline. He was just six when he found out...

**"Hey, Naruto-kun!" The blonde turned his head from the scroll he was perusing to spy a certain boy making their way towards him... a boy from the orphanage Naruto had been kicked out of at the age of five, just a year before this. He inwardly grinned as he saw his very best friend in the world making his way towards him. Innocent... unassuming... naïve... he was the opposite of Uzumaki Naruto.**

** "Hello, Lee." Naruto said with a fake smile to the boy who was a year older than him. They had met two years ago and become fast friends. Lee was an Academy student when they met and helped the blonde with training. Lee had great chakra control and larger than normal reserves for a boy his age, but he hadn't showed anyone but Naruto that he could already do the Henge no Jutsu, he wanted to surprise everyone.**

** "What are you doing?" the boy asked curiously as he saw his friend with a scroll out. Naruto always had his nose in a scroll, always wanting to learn.**

** "Well, Lee... just doing a little bit of reading." **This is too perfect an opportunity... **He thought with a sinister grin inwardly. "Hey, Lee... I was reading something interesting here just now... did you know that there's an advanced version of the Henge no Jutsu?" Naruto asked innocently. The other boy immediately stood at attention.**

** "Really? Can you tell me? I really want to become the best ninja I can be!"**

** Naruto smiled. "Of course I can. You're my best friend, after all. It's called the Solid Henge... basically, if you triple the chakra for a normal Henge than it becomes solid and won't dispel until you dispel it yourself. Neat huh? Oh! I've got an idea, Lee... why don't we both try it? I can be you, and you'll be me for the whole day!" The other boy grinned and his teeth seemed to flash bright as the sun.**

** "Yosh! What a wonderful idea Naruto-kun! Let us ****us do that!" **

** And so, Naruto taught the Solid Henge to Lee... on the sixth anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat... on Naruto's sixth birthday... and on the one-year anniversary of both his meeting with the Kyuubi and the first Fox-Hunt of Konoha.**

** The boy never stood a chance.**

That very same day, Naruto's **Mangekyou **had activated, as he had assumed that his best friend died... and in a way, he did. What really happened...

Lee's chakra had run out halfway into the beating and he returned to normal, but the 'hunters' didn't notice through their rage. What did happen... was that a certain Jounin arrived at the scene and saved Lee before taking him to the Hospital. Those civilians... well they were dead as soon as Gai arrived on scene. Assaulting a child with a deadly weapon was punishable by death... funny how the Hokage never allowed that sentence to be carried out on his assaulters, eh?

Anyways... Lee's mind and body were both nearly broken, but he was eventually healed ten weeks later. He had lost all of his memories... but his mind had somehow or another replaced them with artificial ones... that would be Naruto's fault, as he had placed the comatose Lee into an irreversible Genjutsu using his newly gained **Mangekyou Sharingan**. His body though... that in itself was amazing. Lee's body had been so thoroughly damaged that his chakra coils literally exploded as he was in the healing process. That was not Naruto's doing... but regardless... he didn't care. It did give the boy a new goal though, and that was to be a "truly great shinobi with Taijutsu alone". Gai was the perfect teacher for that, and the eccentric Jounin took on Rock Lee as his part-time student. IT was a sure thing that the boy would be placed on Gai's genin team, which he was.

Naruto was broken from his thoughts as Iruka entered with his assistant Mizuki, the two sensei that had been there for each year Naruto had attended the Academy. Iruka attempted to speak, but it was made clear that no one was listening to him... so he used some strange technique that time and time again the young Uzumaki genius found impossible to copy with his Sharingan. A Kekkai Genkai perhaps? The Chuunin sensei's head somehow grew to an enormous size and his voice became much louder... louder than even that pink-haired civilian girl could reach in volume. "SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!" He shouted and Naruto only saved his hearing by covering his ears with chakra at the very moment of his shouting.

The rest of the class immediately were in their seats and became suddenly silent... it was almost scary how effective that technique was. "Thank you. As all of you are well aware... today is the day you are all assigned your genin teams. First... I would like to formally announce the Rookies of the Year." The scarred Chuunin smiled and gave a small pause before... "the Rookie Kunoichi of the Year is none other than Uchiha Sasuki with a 97% score on her genin test, only missing single question on the Written Exam. The Rookie Shinobi of the Year is Uzumaki Naruto who had perfect marks in everything." Sasuki smirked arrogantly and Naruto smiled in a way only the best could tell was faked.

"Yes, congratulation..." Mizuki muttered with a glare full of hatred straight at the purple-eyed Uzumaki. "Iruka... the teams?"

"Ah yes! Team 1 will be consisted of..." **"Wow... this is so boring..." **Naruto heard a voice, one of three he could always recognize came from either his mindscape or his soulscape. This was from his soulscape, one of the two spirits of his zanpakutou. Both were female and nearly identical twins whenever he saw them. **"Shut it, spirit!" **and that would be the Kyuubi. Real charmer he was.

**Can you two never get along? You always seem to be fine around my other spirit, Kyuubi. **Naruto thought in exasperation, knowing all three would hear him. **"Shut it, ningen! I barely even put up with you." "Ha! As if you could ever do anything to Naruto-kun from your cage." **

With another sigh, the Uzumaki shook his head and just set up a mental block to keep the arguing of those two from his hearing. That's when he heard the next bit... "Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuki, and Sarutobi Enshin." It was just coincidence that they were at the same table. Naruto sat in the middle of Sasuki on his left and Enshin on his right. The Sarutobi had spiky brown hair and brown eyes with tanned skin and wore a black shirt with fishnet over it and ANBU-style pants. Strapped to his back was a bostaff with seals along its length written by Uzumaki Mito herself, as it was a family heirloom passed down through the Sarutobi line to the eldest child, which Enshin's mother just happened to be. Naruto elbowed the sleeping boy to awaken him.

"Wha...?" He asked and looked at the violet-eyed Uzumaki. "Morning Naruto... is class over already?" Naruto shook his head in exasperation.

"No, Enshin, it is not. Our team was just announced, you, Sasuki and myself make up genin team 7." Enshin grinned to his friend.

"So... you were right about team placements! Great." Because of Enshin, Naruto missed the other team's placements, but it wouldn't matter. He had predicted that Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji were on one squad and the other three clan heirs would make up the final one... and it seemed to be the case with the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi heirs now heading out the door and Kiba talking with Shino and Hinata. Iruka had apparently also dismissed everyone for lunch. Good.

"Let's go get some lunch, Enshin. You coming, Sasuki-chan?" Naruto asked the Uchiha heiress who shrugged. She didn't really seem to care either way.

"Whatever..." the redhead regarded his ravenette teammate with an analytic gaze of his Sharingan before standing and the other two followed suit.

"Where are we going then?" Enshin asked. "Ichiraku's?" The blonde shook his head.

"No... I bet Sasuki doesn't really like ramen as much as you, Enshin." The Sarutobi grinned sheepishly. "Why don't we go to the Dango Shop where we met Anko-sensei?" Enshin grinned.

"Great idea, Naruto!"

The only kunoichi with them uncaringly listened to the dialogue. Hopefully since these two knew each other they wouldn't hold her back. Their teamwork had to be at least decent... she hoped.

**Dango Shop, Downtown Konoha**

Naruto and his two teammates arrived at one of the few places the young Uzumaki was able to come without having to use his Sharingan to avoid overly high prices. The restaraunt held a special significance to him... it was where he first met the other village pariah. He was just nine when he met Anko and succeeded in tearing apart her mask. The Snake Summoner had spilt her heart after his careful prodding and manipulations with his Sharingan and he learned all of her pain.

More imporantly, he learned all of the hatred she held for her persecutors. And the guilt she felt for having those persecutors focus on him. How could he not use this to his advantage?

It was nothing to convince Anko to train him in her spare time. Enshin was welcomed two weeks later under a genjutsu that made him think they both met her at the same time. The real reason he did both was to learn both Anko and Enshin's personal styles as well as increase his ninjutsu arsenal and learn Sarutobi-style boujutsu so he could counter it.

When the three entered the shop, the owner looked over and his jaw dropped. Naruto and Enshin were regular customers, along with Anko... but Sasuki-sama? Imagine the business he would get from her visit here! "Welcome Naruto and Enshin! And who is your friend there? Why, hello Sasuki-sama!" The Uchiha survivor scowled.

Why did the civilians always have to try and kiss her ass? They all just wanted to use her... just like the girls in her class who only wanted to be her friend so they might get some sort of fame from doing so. She hated it... she wished she could just kill them sometimes.

She needed this worthless village though. They would be the key to gaining enough power to kill Itachi.

"Heya Suimaru!" Enshin said with a wide smile. "Is sensei in here?"

"Anko hasn't been in all day. She's my best customer though, so you know she''ll be here pretty soon." Enshin nodded. Meanwhile, Naruto led Sasuki to a booth while Enshin talked to Suimaru.

"Sasuki, if we're going to be a team we should know what everyone is capable of. I am not suggesting we become friends. I know that is not what you wish, as you have your vengeance to worry about." Sasuki narrowed her eyes. "I won't stop you, in fact I think your goal is admirable. Revenge is one of the most basic human dreams and at least you admit it where many hypocrites of this village would tell you to forgive your brother."

"Perhaps..." Sasuki smirked. "Perhaps we may get along just fine. The dobe though..."

"Enshin means well but he would not understand your goal. Do not doubt his strength though. Enshin is already very strong and even holds the Ape Contract of the Sarutobi Clan. He is also a prodigy of bōjutsu. He will be a great tool for you to use in your dream."

"Isn't he your friend?" Sasuki asked.

"Just a tool in my own personal goal, Sasuki. I also live for revenge... my own clan was also destroyed. The Uzumaki Clan was all but wiped out during the Third Shinobi World War nearly twenty years ago. After much labor I found some of the parties responsible for the atrocity and... they will pay. In blood."

Sasuki's smirk became colder. "I believe we will get along just fine, Naruto." She said as Enshin approached with some dango. The Sarutobi never even realized just what happened while he was gone and how badly Konoha would suffer for that mistake.


End file.
